


¿Te parezco a prueba de balas? (Do I seem bulletproof to you?)

by enteselene



Series: I ♥ fleshflutter [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enteselene/pseuds/enteselene
Summary: Al no encontrar trabajo como actor, Jared acepta un trabajo como chofer y guardaespaldas de Jensen, un prostituto extremadamente caro con la mala costumbre de atraer gente chiflada.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Other(s)
Series: I ♥ fleshflutter [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731625
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Do I seem bulletproof to you?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/739638) by fleshflutter. 



> Notas de la traductora:  
> Nada es mío, salvo los errores de traducción y la locura de embarcarme con otra historia de tamaño épico. De nuevo traducido sin permiso (bla, bla, véase cabecera de la colección), pero esta maravilla de fleshflutter necesita que todo el mundo la lea. Su original en inglés está aquí:  
> http://fleshflutter.livejournal.com/43577.html
> 
> Por si no has reconocido las imágenes, son de petite_madame. Si no conoces su trabajo es un crimen, porque es EXCEPCIONAL, bellísimo, y debes dejarlo todo e ir inmediatamente aquí:  
> https://petite-madame.livejournal.com/

**UNO**

Es difícil conseguir un contrato para trabajar en una película. ¿Quién iba a decirlo? Martin Scorsese no va a derribar la puerta de Jared para rogarle que protagonice su próximo proyecto. E incluso el trabajo en televisión, que se supone es más abundante, no es exactamente lo que podría llamarse una "oferta inmediata".

Que es la razón por la cual Jared termina en la oficina de lo que está bastante seguro es una agencia de acompañantes de alto standing, una agencia que ofrece todos los extras. Cree que ha interpretado correctamente el anuncio que le envió Tom y no va a firmar para poner su cuerpo en el menú. Espera haber leído bien el anuncio y estar aquí para proporcionar "asistencia discreta y seguridad" a los cuerpos que _sí_ figuran en el menú.

No es exactamente lo que esperaba cuando se fue de San Antonio. Se suponía que en Los Ángeles era donde iba a convertirse en un actor famoso, pero los poderes fácticos parecen que han extraviado ese mensaje y Jared se ve obligado a sacar el máximo provecho con lo que pueda. Viendo la lujosa elegancia del cuero color café y el cromo pulido de la sala de espera, piensa que quizá no sea tan horrible. Y no es que vaya a ser un trabajo _a largo plazo_ , sólo lo suficiente para pagar el alquiler de un par de meses.

Está agradecido por el aire acondicionado, porque no está acostumbrado a usar este traje y lo encuentra áspero y demasiado abrigado. Aun así, se alegra de haberlo escogido en lugar de la ropa más informal que había pensado al principio, porque los estándares andan por las nubes en este sitio y Jared ya se siente bastante fuera de lugar tal y como va vestido. Las calificaciones necesarias para este tipo de trabajo no están muy claras, y Jared cree que es muy probable que se rían de él mientras le echan a la calle, pero el anuncio decía "asistencia discreta y seguridad" y Jared es: a) capaz de mantener la boca cerrada, b) más que feliz de ayudar en lo que pueda, y c) un metro noventa y pico de masa muscular.

Se sentiría más cómodo haciendo esto si el anuncio indicara también que "no se necesita experiencia". No hace falta decir que también se sentiría más cómodo si esto fuera una audición y no pareciera el primer paso en el descenso por la resbaladiza senda del glamuroso mundo de la prostitución de lujo.

Tratando de no limpiarse las palmas de sus manos sudorosas sobre los muslos por quincuagésima vez, Jared levanta la mirada al abrirse la puerta y una joven pelirroja, con el cabello recogido en una alta cola de caballo y llevando gafas de moda con gruesas monturas negras, le dedica una sonrisa educada pero indiferente.

—¿Sr. Padalecki? La Sra. Ferris lo recibirá ahora.

Jared tropieza con sus pies, tironeando del súbitamente incómodo cuello de su camisa, y avanza en la dirección que le indican.

Samantha Ferris resulta ser una atractiva mujer de unos treinta años, con pelo castaño claro y cálidos ojos oscuros. Su piel tiene un bronceado dorado e irradia una autenticidad que a Jared le gusta de inmediato. Por la amplia sonrisa que le brinda en cuanto lo ve, está claro que el sentimiento es mutuo. Se levanta, inclinándose hacia adelante sobre su escritorio para mirar mejor a Jared, quien se queda torpemente inmóvil durante el examen y trata de ignorar la exhibición que ofrece su amplio escote desde donde está en pie. Las miradas lascivas son una de esas cosas que no se hacen en las entrevistas de trabajo.

Ella asiente ante lo que ve y luego vuelve a mirar a Jared a la cara, sonriéndole de nuevo.

—Déjame decirte, cariño, —dice, con voz ronca y suave— que eres _exactamente_ el tipo de hombre que esperaba que entrara por mi puerta. —Mira algunos papeles en su escritorio, tocando con un dedo una de las hojas—. Jared Padalecki, ¿verdad?

Jared asiente y toma el asiento hacia el que ella lo conduce. La oficina de Sam es tan elegante y cara como la sala de espera, pero hay un jarrón con claveles en su escritorio y unas cuantas fotos enmarcadas orientadas para que pueda verlas desde su asiento. Hay toques acogedores en el lugar que le calman un poco los nervios y se encuentra capaz de relajarse un poco en la silla. Además, es difícil sentirse demasiado nervioso en una entrevista cuando el entrevistador ya te ha dado la bienvenida como "exactamente" lo que estaba buscando.

—Así que, Jared, sabes lo que hacemos, ¿verdad? No tengo que desmontar ninguna inocente noción sobre lo que ofrecemos aquí, ¿verdad? Si viste el anuncio es porque alguien que nos conoce pensó que dabas la talla.

Por un instante, Jared se pregunta cómo sabía _Tom_ (Superman en persona), acerca de las agencias de acompañantes. Se pregunta qué lado del negocio llevó a Tom a la oficina de Sam Ferris. Pero sólo asiente con la cabeza e intenta no sonrojarse. Claramente su intento no tiene tanto éxito como esperaba, porque los labios de Sam tiemblan en las comisuras y Jared siente que sus mejillas arden aún más.

—Sois un… —se aclara la garganta, pero Sam ya le está haciendo un gesto para que se calle.

—No, cariño, no tienes que decirlo. Así, sólo estás haciendo tu trabajo, limpio y legal. Deja que nosotros nos preocupemos por todo lo demás. Además, tus lindas mejillas rosadas me dicen que estás totalmente informado.

Jared se retuerce en su silla y aprieta las manos en puños sudorosos para resistir la necesidad de limpiarlas otra vez en sus pantalones. Si es así como se pone de nervioso por la entrevista, no está seguro de ser capaz de afrontar el trabajo en sí. Sam se inclina hacia atrás en su silla y lo estudia de nuevo. Es su cara la que recibe el escrutinio esta vez y es más serio, más intenso.

—¿Eres homófobo, Jared?

—No, —dice Jared lentamente—. No soy homófobo.

Ella ladea la cabeza, valorando el cuidado con el que ha respondido. Frunce los labios y arquea una ceja.

—Sé honesto. Dímelo ahora, porque de lo contrario vas a necesitar terapia en serio después de hacer este trabajo unos cuantos días y la póliza de salud no lo cubrirá.

—No soy homófobo —dice Jared más firmemente.

Ella lo estudia un largo minuto más y Jared se niega ferozmente a ruborizarse o a sudar o a hacer cualquier otra cosa para delatarse. Su mandíbula está apretada con el esfuerzo que requiere sentarse completamente quieto y mantener la cara inexpresiva. No es suficiente. Ella levanta la barbilla, los labios se separan sorprendidos. Luego asiente con la cabeza y mira hacia otro lado, dándole un momento para relajarse mientras no lo está mirando.

—Te creo, —cuando vuelve a mirarlo, Jared enfrenta su mirada con algo parecido a la tozudez—. Entonces, ¿puedes defenderte en una pelea, Jared? ¿Puedes… déjame ser franca contigo, ¿vale? El tipo para el que quiero contratar a alguien tiene el mal hábito de arreglárselas de alguna manera para sacar a relucir la locura más profunda de la gente. Y Jensen representa una gran inversión para nosotros. También es un buen tipo. No quiero verle herido si puedo evitarlo

Se levanta y se acerca a la ventana, el sol de la mañana presta a su rostro una suavidad sutil y atrapa los tonos rubios de su cabello. Su traje es de color rosa oscuro y le queda perfecto.

—Hubo un desagradable incidente hace unas semanas, —dice Sam—. Podría haber sido mucho más desagradable. No te pido que te pongas delante de una bala por él. No tienes que preocuparte de si pagan o no, —hace una pausa y sonríe maliciosamente—. Yo me encargo del dinero y me aseguro de que lo recibamos antes de que pongan los ojos en mi chico, y mucho menos las _manos_.

Jared le ofrece una sonrisa ansiosa que ella parece encontrar un tanto graciosa.

—Sólo quiero que seas una presencia a su lado que haga que la gente se lo piense dos veces antes de hacer algo estúpido, —dice—. Que sepan que hay alguien cerca interesado en su bienestar. ¿Puedes hacer eso, Jared?

No por primera vez, Jared se pregunta por qué demonios se está metiendo en esto. Se da la vuelta y percibe su expresión incierta. Escondiéndose tras su escritorio, lo arregla con una sonrisa maternal. Es un arma mortífera. Decir que “no” a Sam, de repente es como decepcionar a su propia madre.

—Lo llevas las citas y lo recoges. Lo esperas mientras está con los clientes. Intervienes para sacarle de allí si hay problemas, lo cual no espero muy a menudo. No voy a mentirte, Jared, la mayoría de las veces será muy aburrido. Espero que te gusten los crucigramas o el Sudoku o algo así. Sólo necesito que tengas buen aspecto y seas educado la mayor parte del tiempo y, de vez en cuando, que te pongas en las narices de la gente para hacerles retroceder.

Dicho así, no es más que un trabajo de chofer elegante con algunas responsabilidades extra. Y el dinero que menciona el anuncio es extremadamente generoso para tal posición. A la hora de la verdad, Jared no es un cobarde. Ha estado en peleas antes, Chad se ha ocupado de ello. Esto no parece algo que Jared no hiciera en su vida cotidiana. Excepto que, esta vez, le pagarán por ello y en vez de ser a Chad a quien saque de las peleas será al chico de Sam, Jensen.

Por muy emocionante que Jared encuentre una audición para anuncios de pasta de dientes y trocitos de telenovelas interpretando "el tipo detrás del mostrador" o "Josh, el tutor de matemáticas que sólo aparece en este episodio y nunca más se mencionará", cree que si rechaza el trabajo será un redomado idiota.

Firma el contrato, estrecha la mano de Sam y se va a su casa para decidir qué es lo que más le preocupa: tener que hacer de guardaespaldas de un prostituto que aparentemente tiene la extraña costumbre de volver psicópatas a los demás, o qué tipo de trabajo debería confesar que está haciendo a sus padres.

* * *

—¿Entonces puedes probar la mercancía gratis? —dice Chad.

—No.

—¿Tarifa reducida?

—No.

—¿Puedes ganar algo de pasta extra vendiendo mamadas desde la parte de atrás del coche?

—Chad. Voy a repudiarte si no cierras la boca —dice Jared, tan coherentemente como puede después de media botella de tequila con el estómago vacío.

Chad resopla, pero se conforma con vaciar su vaso en vez de chinchar un poco más a Jared. Han pasado tres días desde que Jared aceptó el trabajo y a veces es como si nunca hubiera pasado y siguiera esperando a que su agente llame para una audición, y otras veces es en lo único en lo que puede pensar. Tom llamó antes, preguntando cómo le fue y Jared se lo dijo, contento de tener a alguien con quien hablar de ello. Aun así, fue una conversación incómoda y Jared cree que tanto él como Tom se sintieron aliviados cuando acabó. No tenía intención de decírselo a Chad, porque Chad es un idiota, un idiota adorable pero un idiota, pero se estaba volviendo loco pensando en ello y se le escapó de los labios.

Así que ahora están afrontando el problema con alcohol. La agradable etapa de la embriaguez, donde todo es fabuloso y donde lo único que Jared deseaba hacer era expresar adecuadamente lo mucho que quiere a Chad y lo agradecido que está por tener un amigo tan genial y único como él, pasó hace una hora. Ahora Jared siente que podría vomitar y que el suelo está haciendo todo lo posible por escurrirse de debajo de él, a pesar del hecho de que Jared está firmemente desplomado sobre el sofá.

—Entonces… ¿eres como su chulo? —dice finalmente Chad.

—No.

—¿Te han dado un bastón de chulo? ¿Y un abrigo de piel? ¿Y un sombrero grande y feo como el culo con una pluma encima?

—No a menos que decida comprarlos yo mismo, —dice Jared—. Venga, cállate antes de que tenga que meterte los dientes por la garganta a puñetazos.

A Jared le duele mucho la cabeza y un bajo y patético lamento escapa de su garganta. Sospecha con toda sinceridad que todo ha sido una muy mala idea, desde el mismo día en que decidió que iba a Los Ángeles para ser actor. Probablemente fue incluso una mala idea levantarse ese día, porque si no lo hubiera hecho entonces podría haber seguido soñando con tostadoras mutantes, ataques de zombis y otras mierdas raras y su mente no habría tenido la oportunidad de darse cuenta de que quería ser actor.

—Chad, ¿la he cagado?

Chad se toma un momento para pensárselo bien. Asiente con la cabeza lentamente, frotándose la mandíbula rasposa.

—Sí, probablemente. Pero ya es demasiado tarde. Has firmado. ¿Puedo llamarte el Señor de las Rameras?

—No.

—¿Papá Chulo?

Jared hace un intento poco entusiasta y mal coordinado de llevar a cabo su amenaza de arrancarle algunos dientes a Chad y termina cayéndose al suelo. Se queda con la boca abierta sobre la alfombra y considera si le importa lo suficiente quedarse en el suelo como para intentar volver al sofá. No lo hace.

—¿Cuándo vas a conocerle? —pregunta Chad.

—Mañana, —contesta Jared. Se las arregla para echar un vistazo a su reloj y lo corrige a: “Hoy.”

* * *

Cuando Jared logra llegar a la oficina de Sam seis horas después, se siente hecho una mierda y no cree que técnicamente pueda considerarse humano en este momento. Sufre una fuerte y estupenda resaca, del esas que te hacen jurar fariseamente que no volverás a beber nunca más. Al menos ya no apesta a alcohol. Se ha duchado, se ha peinado y ha encontrado ropa que no está arrugada. Aun así, espera que Jensen no sea alguien que dé mucha importancia a la primera impresión, porque la que Jared está a punto de dar… Tiene la sospecha de que va a ser una mala.

La secretaria de Sam le echa un vistazo y le trae una taza de café negro.

—Oh Dios, —dice Jared—. ¿Tan mala pinta tengo?

Con mucho tacto no responde, pero su pequeña e incierta sonrisa es suficiente. Drenando la taza en unos cuantos tragos que le abrasan la garganta, Jared se endereza, se dice a sí mismo que esto no es más que una audición para el papel de un joven muy sobrio y respetable, y entra en el despacho de Sam.

—Hola, cielo, —saluda Sam mientras garabatea algo en un bloc de papel. Aparta el bolígrafo, mira hacia arriba y su expresión no vacila cuando observa a Jared—. Vaya, estás hecho una mierda. Siéntate, cariño. ¿Necesitas un café?

—Acabo de tomar uno, gracias. Ah… ¿sólo nosotros?

—Jensen no ha llegado todavía. Tuvo una noche larga. —Sam le echa una mirada irónica y añade—. Parece que pasa bastante a menudo últimamente. Ahora, negocios. He hablado con los clientes habituales de Jensen, todos están al tanto de ti. Algunos de ellos se mostraron un poco gruñones al respecto, pero si no accedían a los términos revisados del contrato, ahí está la puerta. Así que cabe esperar un poco de brusquedad por parte de algunos, pero sin verdadera oposición. Si alguien trata de deshacerse de ti, no lo dejes solo en una habitación con Jensen.

—Vaya —dice Jared, estúpidamente.

Ella arquea una ceja y, si Jared se sintiera más listo esta mañana, haría una patética observación sobre lo rápido que habla Sam y si alguna vez ha considerado una carrera alternativa como comentarista de carreras de caballos o en subastas, porque también tienen que hablar rápido, ¿verdad? En lugar de eso, simplemente suelta lo primero que se le cruza por la cabeza en respuesta a la expresión de ella.

—Debes estar ganando una pasta de la leche si puedes permitirte el lujo de echar a los clientes así como así.

Se acobarda mientras la observación pende en el aire entre ellos, pero Sam se encoge de hombros y le dedica una sonrisa conspirativa.

—Jensen es el mejor, cariño. La gente no consigue lo mejor sin pagar por ello. Además, si no ven la necesidad de asegurarse de que Jensen esté bien atendido, entonces no los quiero como clientes.

Es a la vez sorprendente y curiosamente conmovedor lo mucho que a Sam parece importarle el bienestar de Jensen. Ni por un minuto Jared olvida que Jensen debe ser responsable de que una suma bastante considerable entre regularmente en la cuenta bancaria de Sam, pero no cree que ella esté fingiendo el tono de preocupación en su voz cuando habla de él, o el afecto en sus ojos. Demasiado tiempo pasado con Chad hace que Jared piense en términos de proxenetas, y ese concepto es totalmente inadecuado para definir lo que es Sam para Jensen. No exactamente una madre, pero es algo que no parece muy lejano.

Llaman ligeramente a la puerta y la secretaria asoma la cabeza. Una mirada pasa entre ella y Sam, e inexplicablemente la atmósfera se vuelve intensa. Aún más inexplicable, antes de que la secretaria se eche atrás, lanza a Jared una mirada de profunda simpatía. De alguna manera, Jared _sabe_ que no está lo suficientemente lúcido para lo que sea que entre por la puerta a continuación.

Lo que entra por la puerta a continuación es un problema que Jared ni siquiera había contemplado. Había pensado que Jensen sería un capullo o un pirado o un auténtico grano en el culo. Tal vez una especie de diva que iba a exigir que Jared que lo llamara "señor" todo el rato y le fuera a comprar botellas de alguna marca pija de agua mineral a montones. _No_ había pensado que fuera estúpidamente guapo. Lo cual, en realidad, cuando piensa en lo que Jensen hace para ganarse la vida y cuánto parece que la gente está dispuesta a pagar por él, es definitivamente algo en lo que Jared debería haber pensado.

Jensen es tan guapo que Jared casi se _alegra_ de tener una resaca tan monumental, porque ver a este tipo por primera vez sin la niebla del aturdimiento y dolor de cabeza para amortiguar el efecto, probablemente podría hacer que la cabeza de Jared explotara. Esa especulación le lleva a preguntarse si quizás Jensen ya está despertando la locura que lleva dentro.

Es prácticamente todo el paquete: hombros anchos que se reducen hasta las estrechas caderas y las largas piernas, estiloso cabello castaño claro-rubio y una boca que podría dirigir por sí sola una cadena porno las 24 horas los 7 días a la semana. Y luego se quita las gafas de sol y Jared ve largas pestañas sobre unos ojos verdes y se da por vencido en no sentirse irremediablemente atraído por él. Es difícil decidir si el mayor defecto de Jensen es su ceño fruncido o el hecho de que no esté desnudo y declarándole su amor a primera vista.

Demasiado tequila y poco sentido común en su cráneo están _definitivamente_ sacando al idiota dentro de Jared.

Jensen mira a Jared y luego lanza una mirada a Sam, que está observando ansiosamente, como si acabara de presentar un rottweiler a un conejito. Tal vez, Jared piensa con cautela, ha olvidado que contrató a Jared para _proteger_ a Jensen y que se supone que _Jared_ es el rottweiler en esta relación.

—¿Esta es mi nueva niñera? —pregunta Jensen bruscamente. Jared se levanta para ofrecerle su mano y Jensen retrocede un paso sorprendido, abriendo cada vez más los ojos mientras recorren toda la longitud del cuerpo de Jared—. ¡Vaya! ¿No pudiste encontrar a alguien más alto? Ya sabes que los enanos arruinan mi estilo.

—Hola, —dice Jared—. Encantado de conocerte. Soy Jared.

—Jensen, —dice, prestándole atención por un momento y luego mirando de nuevo a Sam—. ¿Puedo devolverlo por ser demasiado bajo?

—No puedes devolverlo por ninguna razón, Jen, —contesta Sam, sonando cansada y malhumorada.

—Sam… —empieza a decir Jensen, pasando por delante de Jared para pararse directamente frente al escritorio de Sam.

Jared tiene la vaga sensación de haberse metido en medio de una pelea doméstica. Tal vez debería esperar fuera con la secretaria y un montón de café hasta que todo se resuelva. El conjunto de la expresión de la cara de Sam sugiere que, por lo que a ella respecta, todo está resuelto y sólo está esperando a que Jensen acepte los hechos. Jared apreciaría eso también, porque tiene un dolor de cabeza demasiado desagradable como para ver cómo la situación empeora de la forma en que parece amenazar.

—Jensen, —espeta Sam, toda suavidad desvanecida como si hubiera pulsado un interruptor—. Esto no es discutible. Y borra esa mirada malhumorada de tu cara, chico. ¿Quieres terminar en el hospital otra vez? Agradece que no haya contratado a dos gorilas asquerosos para que te sigan. Aprende a lidiar con esto, Jensen, porque no va a desaparecer. _Jared_ no se va a ir.

El silencio se impone en la oficina, denso y complicado. La tensión hace que el cuerpo de Jensen se mantenga rígido y descontento. Jared se dirige torpemente hacia la puerta. Sam no rompe el contacto visual con Jensen y la abrupta caída de sus hombros indica el momento preciso en que Jensen se rinde. Se da la vuelta y echa a Jared una dura mirada.

— _Tenemos_ una cita a las once en punto.

—¡Conducid con cuidado, chicos! —grita Sam mientras Jared sigue a Jensen fuera de la oficina.

* * *

Los coches no son realmente lo que le gusta a Jared. Le gustan los pick-up grandes que devoran carretera como si fuera caramelos, sin importar el terreno. Le gustan sucios con polvo de los caminos y arañazos para demostrar que realmente ha estado en otros sitios. Dicho esto, el enorme y plateado Porsche que le han entregado para que lleve a Jensen por ahí es jodidamente espectacular.

Las zancadas de sus largas piernas le permiten llegar al todoterreno antes que Jensen y le abre la puerta trasera con una sonrisa educada. La mirada que le echa Jensen es dos partes de incredulidad y una de disgusto. Sin decir una palabra, se sube al asiento del acompañante y cierra la puerta de un portazo. Jared se queda paralizado un momento, aun manteniendo la puerta abierta, y siente cómo la sonrisa se le escapa de la cara.

Respirando profundamente y recordándose a sí mismo que era muy probable que Jensen sea así de gilipollas a fin de que su inconmensurable belleza no cause algún tipo de ruptura en las leyes naturales del universo debido a la acumulación de _demasiado_ en un mismo objeto, Jared se sienta en el asiento del conductor y arranca.

—Oye, míralo, por el lado bueno, soy compañía, ¿no? —intenta entablar conversación, mientras salen de la tranquila sombra del garaje subterráneo y entran en el sol y el tráfico deslumbrante de media mañana en L.A. Su cabeza late como si su cerebro intentara salir de su cráneo a la fuerza.

—¿Crees que ando escaso de compañía? —pregunta Jensen, echándole una mirada de reojo—. Te han explicado lo que hago, ¿verdad? Sé que eres nuevo, pero por favor dime que han llegado a ese punto en tu instrucción.

—Compañía que no paga para follarte, entonces —responde Jared con detestable jovialidad. 

Un músculo en la garganta de Jensen, ya tenso, se tensa aún más. Hay un crujido de cuero cuando se mueve en su asiento para mirar mejor a Jared. Jared no lo mira, se concentra en navegar a través del tráfico, pero siente la comezón de la mirada de Jensen desplazándose sobre él.

—Vale, escucha, no necesito compañía. No necesito un amigo. No quiero tus opiniones y no quiero saber cómo te ha ido el día, qué tal dormiste anoche, qué piensas de la basura que viste en la tele o tu opinión sobre el escándalo político del día. Ni siquiera quiero que me lleves en coche o que te pongas a vetar a mis clientes, pero parece que no tengo elección en la materia. Si necesito ayuda, lo cual no sucederá porque soy muy bueno cuidando de mí mismo, te lo haré saber. De lo contrario, cállate y conduce.

Jared deja escapar un suspiro y por extraño que parezca, su respuesta inmediata al desplante de Jensen es una sonrisa. En realidad, es reconfortante descubrir que ese incómodo enamoramiento con el que pensaba que iba a tener que lidiar desaparecerá por sí solo en el momento en que Jensen le diga más de tres palabras seguidas. Así que Jensen como ser humano apesta. Bueno es saberlo desde el principio de la relación. Ahorra mucho tiempo que podría haber desperdiciado en incertidumbre y angustia.

Una vez que está seguro de que Jensen ha terminado, Jared enciende la radio y conducen el resto del camino con sólo un estúpido pop mixto para romper el silencio.

* * *

Carl es el primer cliente del día. Tiene una suite de hotel por la que probablemente paga tanto por noche como Jared paga al mes por su apartamento. Es un hombre de negocios calvo, de mediana edad, con unos modales quisquillosos, traje pulcro y sobrio. Obviamente es uno de los habituales de Jensen si la forma en que sus ojos se iluminan cuando lo ve puede servir de indicación. Entonces su mirada se dirige a Jared y sus ojos se achican. No ofrece su mano y Jared no ofrece la suya. No está seguro de cuál es la etiqueta en esto; simplemente está aquí para entregar a Jensen, sano y salvo, y recogerlo después, más o menos en las mismas condiciones. 

—Supongo que usted es el Sr. Padalecki. —Jared sonríe e inclina la cabeza. Carl no le devuelve la sonrisa—. Creo que debería saber ahora mismo que vender su historia sobre este encuentro a cualquiera de esos sórdidos periodicuchos sería una muy mala idea.

—Hay una cláusula de confidencialidad en mi contrato —responde Jared, cortés e imperturbable.

Jensen cruza por delante de ambos, bajo el rayo de sol que salpica las alfombras cremosas. Desliza sus dedos a través de las hojas verdes de una exuberante planta que se encuentra en la mesa auxiliar junto a la ventana. Se sirve un trago de la jarra de agua clara que está a su lado, haciendo un espectáculo al acercarse el vaso a sus labios, mientras sus dedos se elevan para abrir el botón del cuello de su camisa. Jared vislumbra la fascinante curva de la clavícula de Jensen antes de darse la vuelta.

—Estaré en el vestíbulo —dice.

Cierra la puerta de la habitación del hotel detrás de él con un _clic_ apenas audible, bloqueando la visión de Carl moviéndose a través de la habitación hacia Jensen, que sigue esperando bajo el rayo de sol, desvergonzadamente consciente de su propia sensualidad.

* * *

El sudoku es extrañamente adictivo. Jared le coge el truco rápidamente. Se sienta en una silla en una esquina del vestíbulo, apartando las piernas de la gente que pasa, y comienza a descifrar los rompecabezas numéricos. Así que sí, Sam tenía razón en lo de aprender a hacer sudokus, porque Jensen lleva dos horas ahí arriba y Jared está agradecido por la distracción que proporcionan. Se esfuerza por no pensar en lo raro que es que Jensen y Carl se estén acostando ahora mismo. La imagen mental es difícil de construir, aunque para empezar no es que lo esté _intentando_.

Jensen, que es un gilipollas, está ahí arriba con Carl, que también es un gilipollas.

Y se están acostando juntos.

Jared espera que ambos dejen de acostarse juntos para poder llevar a Jensen a otro sitio y así pueda acostarse con otra persona.

Este trabajo está desordenando seriamente sus ideas. Así que, sí, gracias a Dios por el Sudoku.

* * *

Dos trabajos a continuación y Jensen ha terminado a las 7 pm. Se las arreglan para pasar todo el tiempo entre citas sin hablar. Mejor aún, Jared se las arregla para no mirar muy fijamente cuando Jensen termina una cita y vuelve con él. Siendo realistas, sabía que no debía esperar que Jensen volviera con _pinta_ de recién follado. No esperaba que llegara con pelo de acabo-de-echar-un-polvo, o los labios hinchados, o chupones a lo largo de su mandíbula. Aunque, ciertamente, había considerado qué aspecto podría tener Jensen así, y buena cosa que sea un completo capullo porque si no Jared estaría _demasiado_ colado por él.

Al parecer, Jensen tiene la estricta regla de ducharse inmediatamente después de terminar una cita, lo que Jared supone que son buenos modales y buena praxis. Así que cuando vuelve a subir al coche junto a Jared huele fresco y limpio, y Jared sólo puede captar el aroma cítrico a champú y jabón en su piel.

Después de dejar a Jensen, y de que Jensen le informe secamente que sólo tiene una cita mañana y no es hasta las 2 pm, Jared se va a casa, se sienta en su sofá y examina los cuatro mensajes que le ha dejado Chad en el buzón de voz. Por un prolongado momento considera borrarlos todos sin escucharlos, porque no está seguro de que en realidad necesite añadir las ideas de Chad sobre la situación a la porquería generalizada que ha resultado ser este día. Ya resulta bastante penoso como está sin añadir la sabiduría de Chad a la mezcla. Pero antes de que pueda tomar una decisión, el teléfono empieza a vibrar y Jared se rinde ante lo inevitable.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal tu puto?

—No lo llames así, —dice Jared, sin esperanza de hacer mella en Chad, pero sintiendo la necesidad de al menos presentar una protesta simbólica al término antes de ceder—. Y es un imbécil.

—¿Te lo has tirado?

Jared apoya la frente contra su móvil, mientras reúne un poco de fortaleza y paciencia. Se frota los ojos con la base de la mano y cataloga mentalmente el inventario de su nevera, prefiriendo pensar en la cena a en Chad en este momento.

—No. Ya te lo he dicho, es un imbécil.

—¿Te lo vas a tirar?

—No, tío, venga. Ya te he explicado cuál es mi trabajo. En serio, no hay folleteo de por medio. Bueno, no entre él y yo. Bastante para él.

—¿Tiene algún cliente famoso? ¡Vamos, hombre, puedes contármelo!

Definitivamente hay un buen trozo de queso en la nevera, algo de leche que puede que no esté pasada de fecha y posiblemente los restos de lo que quede de la comida china de hace unas noches. Guarnición de queso en comida china rancia suena bastante mal y Jared pasa a considerar si está de humor para una pizza. Y si es así, ¿de qué tipo? Estos son los temas importantes en los que preferiría centrarse.

—Chad, sabes que no hace mucho tiempo te conté que estaba colado por Sandy McCoy y se lo contaste a _todo el mundo_. Incluyendo a su novio. Necesito que me des un poco más de tiempo para olvidarlo antes de ser tan estúpido como para confiarte algo que no quiero que sepa todo L.A.

—Oye, Sandy ha vuelto a la ciudad, ya sabes. Ese bolo en Vancouver no resultó. Está de vuelta en el circuito. ¿Sigues interesado? Deberíamos llamarla y contarle todo sobre tu increíble nuevo trabajo.

—Ni se te ocurra, —dice Jared, tan bajo y amenazador como puede. Hace una pausa, se muerde el labio, y luego intenta parecer indiferente—. ¿Sigue saliendo con ese tipo?

Chad se ríe malvadamente al otro lado de la línea.

* * *

Resulta que mientras Jared se felicita por evitar enamorarse de Jensen gracias a que éste es un imbécil de proporciones épicas, Jensen tiene que ir y echarlo todo a perder.

Jared llega a casa de Jensen exactamente a la hora que habían acordado, toca el timbre y espera, preparado para ser irritantemente civilizado, más amable cuanto más grosero sea Jensen. Es un buen barrio, el tipo de lugar donde puedes llegar en un Porche todoterreno y no atraer miradas, y la anciana de al lado ofrece a Jared una dulce sonrisa cuando vuelve a casa después de pasear a su perro. Es muy agradable y Jared se pregunta ociosamente si tienen alguna idea sobre la profesión de Jensen, asume que probablemente no.

Naturalmente, Jensen lo hace esperar en la puerta y Jared se niega a tomarlo a mal, simplemente usa el tiempo para admirar las dos bien cuidadas cestas colgantes a cada lado del dintel. Entonces Jensen abre la puerta y le dedica una sonrisa sincera. Su cabello aún está húmedo, con rizos oscuros en las sienes y en la nuca. Lleva vaqueros descoloridos y una camiseta, no es el mismo listón de estilo que tenía ayer. También lleva un par de gafas de montura de alambre que no deberían resultar tan sexy como resultan.

—Hola, Jared. Dame cinco minutos. —Jared asiente y empieza a darse la vuelta, con la intención de esperar en el coche, pero Jensen abre la puerta de par en par—. No, entra y espera. Sírvete un café.

Con cautela, Jared lo sigue dentro. La casa es moderna y está poco decorada. Lo que está decorado es de buen gusto y está a millas de distancia del desaliñado encanto del apartamento de Jared. Agarrando las llaves en su sudorosa mano, Jared se mueve inseguro en la sala de estar. Jensen empieza a alejarse y luego se para. Respira y se rasca embarazosamente el vientre, el dobladillo de su camiseta sube para revelar los músculos bien tonificados.

—Mira, tío, te debo una disculpa. Estuve completamente fuera de tono ayer. Estaba enfadado, pero no debería haberlo pagado contigo. —Es tan inesperado que Jared se queda mirando a Jensen, que se ruboriza y rompe el contacto visual—. Verás, no me consultaron acerca de subirte a bordo. Sam simplemente dio por hecho que iba a pasar y es… bueno, es bastante degradante.

Jared parece confundido. Jensen sonríe, pero está tenso y alerta.

—Anunciando sin lugar a dudas a cualquiera interesado que no puedo cuidar de mí mismo, —aclara. Puede que esté a punto de decir más, los labios fruncidos, entonces menea la cabeza y se vuelve a centrar en Jared—. De todos modos, fui un idiota y lo siento. ¿Puedo compensártelo?

Obviamente, estando tan bueno y ganándose la vida de la manera que lo hace, el cerebro de Jared cae directamente hacia los barrios bajos y todo proceso de pensamiento es asumido por su polla. Su aturdida sorpresa debe reflejarse en su cara porque Jensen se muerde la punta de la lengua (lo que no ayuda a redirigir el pensamiento de Jared hacia arriba), y sonríe irónicamente.

—Cuando termine esta noche, déjame invitarte a una cerveza.

—Oh, no tienes por qué, —dice Jared. Cambia el peso de un pie a otro, sintiéndose incómodo e idiota. Luego logra una sonrisa, sorprendentemente genuina, y dice—, No te preocupes. Te cabreaste. Lo entiendo. —Da una palmada a Jensen en el hombro y mira su reloj de pulsera—. Dios, hombre, tienes que mover el culo. Vamos a llegar tarde a tu cita.

* * *

Como si el día no pudiera volverse más embarazoso, Jared reconoce al cliente de Jensen. Es un productor. Jared hizo una audición para él unos meses después de llegar a Los Ángeles. Era un papel de mierda en un drama adolescente en el que Jared, a sus 24 años, habría sido el más joven de los "adolescentes" en el set. Ni siquiera le devolvieron la llamada. Quentin, el productor, no reconoce a Jared, lo cual es un alivio y un enorme insulto porque Jared _clavó_ esa audición.

Al menos es más simpático de lo que lo fue Carl. Estrecha la mano de Jared y le dice que entiende completamente su posición y se alegra de oír que Jensen está recibiendo el apoyo que merece. Por el rabillo del ojo, Jared puede ver a Jensen tratando con todas sus fuerzas no hacer una mueca.

Más tarde, cuando Jared está esperando en el vestíbulo otra vez (pasándose la llave de la habitación del hotel de mano en mano y estoicamente _no_ imaginando a Jensen y Quentin follando), se pregunta qué habría dicho si Quentin lo hubiera reconocido. ¿Y si hubiera hecho demasiadas preguntas sobre lo que Jared estaba haciendo aquí en L.A.? ¿Habría admitido que quería ser actor? ¿Le habría conseguido otra audición? ¿En qué punto en la escala del comportamiento turbio se situaría ese índice? Jared lo estima "alto", y se pregunta si a Jensen le parecería bien o le consideraría un gallina por no aprovechar la oportunidad, aunque dicha oportunidad llegara porque a Jensen le pagan por tener sexo con Quentin.

Pasan tres horas antes de que Quentin salga por el vestíbulo. Devuelve la mirada de Jared y le dedica una sonrisa de reconocimiento. Así que no es un completo fracasado. De todos modos, poder pagar los servicios de Jensen sugiere que _algo_ está haciendo bien. Media hora más tarde Jensen aparece, radiante de la ducha, y Jared le devuelve la llave de la habitación al conserje. Mientras lo hace, se da cuenta de que el tipo echa un vistazo a Jensen, su expresión dividida entre la curiosidad y el desprecio. Jared pone empeño en mirarle fijamente y le dedica su sonrisa más llena de dientes. La mirada del conserje desciende abruptamente.

—Tipos como ese, —dice Jensen mientras caminan hacia el coche— lo mejor es ignorarlos.

Jared le mira de reojo.

—¿Entonces te has dado cuenta?

—Sólo se preguntaba si podría permitirse pagarme, —Jensen le sonríe juguetonamente justo antes de entrar en el coche—. Sabe que no puede. De ahí esa cara de vinagre. Tiene gracia, —dice, fingiendo parecer pensativo—, hay una enorme correlación entre los tipos que no podrían pagarme y los que me miran como si fuera una mierda que han pisado en la calle.

Jared no contesta, simplemente pone en marcha el coche y conduce. No cree que sea gracioso. Pero no le gusta que Jensen hable de quién puede pagarle y quién no. Es como hablar del precio de la propiedad en cierto vecindario, excepto que no es así y Jared no está seguro de cómo le afecta la aparente falta de conciencia de Jensen sobre la diferencia. Y luego se siente como un hipócrita por compadecerse del prostituto cuando de hecho Jared es cómplice del estilo de vida de Jensen al facilitarlo de esta manera. Jensen está al menos comprometiéndose completamente, _físicamente_. Jared sólo está sacando partido a su dinero.

—Tío, ahora puedes hablar, —dice Jensen, la voz teñida de diversión mientras le observa—. Vamos, ¿qué estás pensando?

—Nada, en realidad —contesta Jared.

—Tu cara se ha quedado toda arrugada. O bien estás muy pensativo o gravemente estreñido.

A pesar de sí mismo, Jared se echa a reír. Sacude la cabeza y se encoge de hombros. Que le den a Jensen por ser realmente simpático. Habría sido mucho más fácil si hubiera sido el bastardo que Jared pensó que era después de su comportamiento de ayer.

—Quentin es un productor.

—Lo sé, —dice Jensen. Se encoge de hombros y añade—, todos venimos a L.A. para actuar, Jared. Y luego la mayoría de nosotros encontramos otra forma de pagar el alquiler. ¿Por qué te importa? ¿Quieres que te presente a alguien?

—¡Dios, no! —dice Jared y frunce un poco el ceño porque creía que aún no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía al respecto, pero definitivamente quería decir lo que ha dicho. Intenta averiguar a dónde quiere llegar, pero se distrae por la forma en que Jensen lo observa. Como si estuviera realmente interesado en escuchar lo que Jared piensa.

—Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Crees que vine a Los Ángeles específicamente para que me paguen por que me la metan por el culo?

Un brillante rubor colorea las mejillas de Jared y niega con la cabeza, tanto para despejar la imagen como para negar la sugerencia. Aun así, lo que Jensen ha dicho lo lleva a lo que él cree que le está incomodando.

—¿Quieres decir que no fue así?

Lo dice a la ligera, pero su tono revela lo bastante como para que Jensen capte lo que realmente está insinuando. Jensen suspira y se encoge de hombros, se pone las gafas de sol y se hunde en el asiento. A pesar de que inicialmente se opuso a la idea, Jensen parece estar desarrollando un cierto aprecio por el tiempo de inactividad que le proporciona el ir y venir de una cita a otra. Se queda callado durante un buen rato antes de responder.

—Sí, quería ser actor. Vine aquí como modelo, pero no pude conseguir suficiente trabajo como actor para dar el salto. Entonces encontré esto. Y soy _bueno_ en ello, Jared.

—No digo que no lo seas. —Jared está pegajoso de sudor, pero decidido a mantener la incomodidad alejada de su voz—. Es sólo que… podrías ser bueno en un millón de otras cosas. Como… ¿servir mesas? O recordar órdenes largas y complicadas como "sin mayonesa" y "doble de pepinillos" y "pan sin gluten"…

—Tío, han pasado casi veinte años desde _Pretty Woman_ , es hora de dejarlo correr. No necesito que me rescaten. No hago esto porque me maltrataran hasta dejarme sin autoestima y esté esperando que algún millonario me lleve a un bonito apartamento y un respetable sexo a lo misionero tres veces por semana.

—¿Quieres decir que te gusta el trabajo, entonces? ¿Disfrutas teniendo sexo por dinero? —pregunta Jared. El tráfico se ha ralentizado y Jared aprovecha la oportunidad para apartar la vista de la carretera y fijarla directamente en Jensen. Se siente un tanto desconcertado al darse cuenta de que Jensen le está mirando. Su expresión es pensativa, incluso comprensiva, pero todavía un poco cansada. Tal vez esté cansado de tanto follar o tal vez esté harto de tener esta conversación. Jared está dispuesto a apostar que no es el primer tipo que espera que Jensen le explique sus decisiones vitales. Se niega a sentirse culpable y se dice a sí mismo que probablemente es culpa de Jensen por haber tomado tantas decisiones jodidas.

—Ese es el nuevo cliché. Peor que el de la puta con el corazón de oro. Seguro, hay muchos trabajos que preferiría hacer, pero no soy el único en el mundo que hace un trabajo que dejaría mañana si no le pagaran por ello, —sonríe a Jared, perezoso y risueño—. ¿Me estás diciendo que seguirías conduciendo mi culo por la ciudad si un gran productor de cine te ofreciera un papel estelar?

Con una sonrisa en la comisura de los labios, Jared finge que lo piensa.

—No lo sé. Depende de lo bueno que fuera el catering en el set. Soy un tipo que está creciendo, tengo que considerar mis necesidades.

Eso hace que Jensen suelte una carcajada, como se suponía, pero Jared tiene que maldecirlo en silencio por no ser un completo desecho de tío como esperaba que fuera. Porque este trabajo va a apestar a lo grande si Jensen sigue siendo tan… nada malo.

* * *

El plan de Jared para la noche incluía su sofá, nachos y cualquier cosa que pudiera encontrar en el videoclub. Era un gran plan, pero es un fracaso total porque Chad aparece en su puerta, lo obliga a ducharse y le dice que van a salir.

—Agradece que no te deje salir todo sudoroso y asqueroso, tío, —grita Chad sobre el ruido del agua—. Sandy va a estar allí y lo menos que puedo hacer es impedir que la asfixies con tu mera presencia.

Y Jared está agradecido, incluso si no quiere admitirlo, porque cuando ve a Sandy es tan mona como recordaba y se alegra de no tener que ir a hablar con ella como si acabara de salir del trabajo. Ella está bebiendo una cosa espumosa de color rosa con un brillante paragüitas de cóctel que todavía se mueve en su interior y sus ojos se abren y brillan cuando lo ve. Él se abre camino entre la multitud del bar hacia ella, pero parece que conoce a todos los que están allí esta noche y le lleva un tiempo atravesar todo el intercambio de saludos y bromas.

El hecho de que ella aún lo esté observando cuando finalmente llega a su lado le hace sentir un calor embriagador.

—Hola, Jared, —dice—. Sabes, sabía que ibas a venir esta noche, así que me puse los tacones. —Señala el par de tacones de cuatro pulgadas y media que lleva puestos y Jared sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla.

—Y yo sabía que _tu_ ibas a estar aquí esta noche, así que específicamente no me puse _mis_ tacones.

—Qué pena, —dice—. Apuesto a que tus piernas resultan increíbles con tacones.

No, en realidad es más mona de lo que Jared recordaba, y es fácil hablar con ella y pasan una buena hora y media simplemente charlando. En los primeros cinco minutos de la conversación Jared, de alguna manera, se las ingenia para preguntar y Sandy, de alguna manera, se las ingenia para responder ( _sí, está soltera_ ). Ignorando las obscenas miradas lascivas de Chad y los gestos al otro lado de la barra, Jared invita a Sandy a otra copa cuando termina la primera.

—¿Cómo va todo el asunto de ser actor? —pregunta Sandy.

—No va, —responde con una sonrisa triste—. Me he unido a las masas. Tuve que buscarme un trabajo de verdad que pagara el alquiler.

Ella parece simpatizar y le da palmaditas en el brazo. Es demasiado esperar que esa parte de la conversación haya terminado y Jared ya está preparado para ello cuando ella dice:

—¿Haciendo qué?

—Haciendo de chófer, básicamente. Mucho conducir, incluso más de estar sentado sin nada que hacer.

No es una mentira. Simplemente parece que lo es.

* * *

La secretaria de Sam, la linda pelirroja con gafas, se llama Melanie y es, Jared descubre mientras está esperando para ver a Sam unos días después, un tanto adorable. Ella sigue ofreciéndole café hasta que se da cuenta de que él está más interesado en el tazón de gominolas de su escritorio y luego simplemente se lo acerca para que pueda servirse él mismo. También es lo suficientemente educada como para no preguntar por Jensen en absoluto.

Melanie se va a casar en un par de meses con un tipo llamado Ben, y está seriamente tentada de estrangular a su cuñada, vestir a sus damas de honor con amorfa organza púrpura, prohibir a las amigas de la universidad de su prometido que asistan a la boda o quizás simplemente fugarse a Las Vegas.

Él hace las apropiadas exclamaciones de simpatía y logra no reírse mientras ella se lanza a una diatriba sobre las manos errantes de su pastor y si el asesinato de un clérigo significa automáticamente un billete al infierno.

Jared está intentando asegurarla que, mientras que el asesinato está fuera de discusión, no hay absolutamente nada en la Biblia que diga que no puede romperle los dedos al ministro y, de hecho, podría enseñarle al pervertido una valiosa lección, cuando Sam lo llama.

—¿Cómo vas, entonces? —pregunta, antes de que Jared se haya hundido del todo en la silla. Se sienta en el borde de su escritorio para poder mirarle más de cerca. Hoy su traje es marrón chocolate.

—¿Con Jensen? —pregunta. Es bastante obvio que ella se refiere a Jensen, y Jared no está seguro de por qué está ganando tiempo, sólo que no está muy seguro de querer responder a la pregunta todavía. Ella aborda su dilación con el desprecio que se merece y le echa una mirada severa.

—Sí, Jared, —dice con elaborada paciencia—. Con Jensen. ¿Cómo vas… _con Jensen_?

—Ya, —dice Jared. Sam sigue mirándolo, claramente esperando algo más. Jared se encoge de hombros—. Sí, bien.

—No es una pregunta capciosa, cariño. No estoy tratando de tenderte una trampa. Estoy preguntando si crees que vosotros dos podéis trabajar juntos. ¿Puedes?

—¡Claro! Quiero decir, _hemos_ estado trabajando juntos y… ¡espera! ¿Ha dicho algo?

Hay un largo silencio y luego Sam se levanta y va a sentarse detrás de su escritorio. Enderezándose en su silla, Jared espera ansiosamente. Creía que las cosas iban bien y no sabe por qué Jensen ha sido tan amable los últimos días si todavía está intentando deshacerse de él. Es…, Jared busca una descripción para este tipo de comportamiento… es _deshonesto_.

Por otra parte, supone que tal vez Jensen está recuperando sus modales, aunque no haya cambiado de opinión sobre Jared. Pero aun así, está el tener modales y el ser amable. ¡Tan increíblemente _amable_! La madre de Jared le enseño a ser educado con la gente, aunque no lo merezcan. Pero ser _amable_ es una cuestión completamente diferente.

—No, —dice Sam finalmente—. No lo ha hecho. No se ha quejado en absoluto. Y Jen es terco como una mula. Esperaba… _algo_ por su parte a estas alturas.

Todos esos sentimientos de irritación y exasperación que Jared sentía hacia Jensen desaparecen rápidamente. Se siente estúpidamente satisfecho consigo mismo y trata de mantener la sonrisa petulante alejada de su cara.

—Supongo que debo gustarle —ofrece serenamente.

—Supongo que sí —dice Sam, pero sigue mirando a Jared como si estuviera esperando el chiste.

* * *

Cuando se presenta en casa de Jensen el martes, hay bagels con crema de queso y bacón, café y un vaso de zumo de naranja esperándole. Jensen lo invita a entrar y luego le hace señas para que desayune. No parece gran cosa, pero está preparado sólo para él y Jared deja de maldecir el trabajo que lo saca de la cama a las 7 de la mañana y empieza a bendecir a Jensen por ser tan genial como guapo.

—Creo recordar que dijiste algo sobre tus _necesidades_ , —dice Jensen, y el estómago de Jared responde con un fuerte estruendo. Jensen se ríe y le da una palmada en la espalda, empujándolo hacia la mesa—. Come. Todavía tengo que hacer algunas cosas antes de que podamos marcharnos.

Para cuando Jensen está listo para salir, Jared ha devorado hasta la última miga de bagel y ha apilado las cosas ordenadamente en el lavavajillas. Jensen suelta un enorme bostezo mientras se sube al coche al lado de Jared y Jared le lanza una mirada ligeramente preocupada.

—¿Te espera un día duro? —pregunta. Sólo medio en broma, añade: "¿Alguna posibilidad de que puedas dormir durante parte de él? ¿O se darán cuenta si estás, ya sabes, un tanto inconsciente?"

—Eso sería poco _profesional_ , —dice Jensen arrastrando suavemente las palabras, la piel de la comisura de sus ojos arrugándose mientras sonríe—. Además, ya lo he intentado antes. No funcionó.

Jared le echa una mirada de reojo.

—¿Se requiere demasiada participación activa?

—¡Ja! Joder, no. Algunos de ellos realmente _no se darían cuenta_ si estuviera dormido, pero no es exactamente fácil dormirse cuando tienes a un tipo encima de ti, haciéndolo, ¿sabes?

Por la divertida intensidad de su mirada, Jared sospecha que lo ha dicho sólo para que se ruborice. Funciona. El calor se extiende por su cara y por la parte posterior de su cuello. Tose incómodamente pero la tos se convierte en risa, y también ríe Jensen.

La risa de Jensen es cálida y profunda, sus labios curvándose a su alrededor. Le hace parecer un niño y elimina toda la sofisticación de L.A. Sus miradas se entrelazan y Jared sonríe, suave y dulcemente, y ve que Jensen le devuelve la sonrisa. Jensen se pasa el pulgar por la boca, como para ocultar la sonrisa, y la mirada de Jared sigue el movimiento, el espíritu de compañerismo se convierte en intimidad.

No es que Jared tenga mucha (o de hecho _ninguna_ ), experiencia con prostitutos, pero supone que a Jensen le compran un montón debido a su boca. Sin duda, Jensen chupa las pollas maravillosamente, probablemente podría hacer que un hombre se desmorone con sólo arrodillarse y abrir la boca de par en par. Y Jensen probablemente tiene dominado todo eso de gemir y rogar por una polla como una estrella del porno a estas alturas.

Sin embargo, en opinión de Jared, eso es desperdiciar todo el potencial de la boca de Jensen. Si él comprara la boca de Jensen (algo caliente y apremiante se agita en su vientre con sólo pensarlo), Jared la _besaría_. Puede que también hiciera las otras cosas, pero lo primero de su lista sería besar a Jensen hasta dejarlo sin sentido. Besarlo hasta que sus labios se adormecieran e hincharan y cuando tratara de hablar pareciera que acababa de salir de una cirugía dental.

Jared lo besaría hasta que se le acabara el dinero o hasta que se le cayera la lengua, lo que ocurriera primero. Cuidadosamente, Jared mantiene su mirada enfocada por completo en el tráfico mientras dice:

—¿Dejas que los clientes te besen?

Cuando Jensen se queda callado, Jared le echa una mirada y se da cuenta de que Jensen le ha estado observando, esperando que haga exactamente eso. La expresión de Jensen está dividida entre la diversión y la exasperación.

—En serio, tío, ya vale con esa mierda de _Pretty Woman_. Sabes que no era un documental, ¿verdad? —pone los ojos en blanco y luego recita de un tirón algo desconcertantemente parecido a un menú. Un menú bastante pervertido—. Págame lo suficiente y no hay mucho que no haga. El bondage es extra, los tríos y los juguetes más allá de un consolador básico o un anillo son extra. Los animales y todo lo que solía estar vivo están prohibidos. Los cuchillos están prohibidos. Videos y fotos son una mala idea, pero negociables. Cualquier cosa que me marque permanentemente está prohibida.

Se rasca la mandíbula, casi incómodo mientras Jared lo mira fijamente, y añade:

—Hay más, pero esos son los especiales más solicitados.

—Especiales, —repite Jared tontamente—. Como el pollo a la parmesana o el filete de lomo New York.

Se resiste estoicamente a hacer una broma sobre que se trata de un tipo de carne diferente porque no está seguro de si es divertidísimo o aplastantemente deprimente.

Hay un largo silencio y luego:

—Bien. Vale. La próxima vez tendré que prepararte un desayuno más grande para quitarte la comida de la cabeza —dice Jensen en un tono de voz decididamente neutral.

* * *

Casi todos los clientes de Jensen son hombres. Sólo hay dos mujeres a las que ve regularmente. Una de ellas es una morena de rostro dulce, con un maquillaje sutil y trajes de diseño. Se pone muy nerviosa cuando llega Jensen y tuvo una conversación muy incómoda con Jared cuando lo conoció, haciéndole el tipo de preguntas que una tía lejana podría hacer: _¿Así que echas mucho de menos a tu madre? ¿Hablas a menudo por teléfono con ella? Pero has hecho muchos amigos aquí, ¿no?_

La otra mujer es salvajemente bohemia con ristras de collares que le llegan a las rodillas y palillos chinos de los de verdad en el pelo. Llama a Jensen "precioso" y "tesoro" y Jensen ni siquiera quiere mirar a los ojos a Jared la primera vez. Lo cual es bueno, porque Jared ya tiene suficientes problemas para no reírse mientras tanto.

El resto son hombres. Jared intenta recordar sus nombres y las pequeñas cosas que aprende sobre ellos, simplemente porque parece parte de su trabajo. Carl trabaja en finanzas, Dan Williams es agente de un par de estrellas del deporte y hace que traigan a Jensen a su propia casa cuando tienen una cita. Makepeace prefiere que le llamen Bob y Nick Buxcey deja a Jensen con una mueca de dolor cuando vuelve a subir al Porsche después de una cita. Cuando está viendo a Marco, Jensen prefiere los vaqueros rotos, una pizca de lápiz de ojos y un mohín malhumorado. Cuando ve a Karl L., Jensen lleva traje y corbata.

Algunas personas las ve semanalmente. Algunas personas piden citas con meses de antelación y otras están dispuestas a pagar lo suficiente para que cuando llamen para una cita al día siguiente, Sam cancele lo que sea que se interponga en su camino.

Caen en una especie de rutina. Jared recoge a Jensen en su casa, y Jensen suele preparar una comida ligera para mantener a Jared ocupado mientras termina de prepararse. Incluso si llegan tarde (lo que no es frecuente porque Jensen suele ser bastante puntual), Jared, como mínimo, tomará un café.

Entonces Jared llevará a Jensen a su primera cita y se mantendrá ocupado con sudokus y chucherías hasta que Jensen reaparezca y Jared lo lleve a la siguiente. Si hay tiempo, pararán a tomar un café en algún sitio porque Jensen parece ser adicto. Después de la última cita del día, Jared llevará a Jensen de vuelta a su casa, hará los preparativos para la siguiente cita, y eso será todo.

No son exactamente amigos, pero Jared cree que están más unidos que dos tipos que casualmente trabajan juntos.


	2. Chapter 2

**DOS**

Sudar es asqueroso. Jared tiende a ello personalmente y, por tanto, está capacitado para afirmar: sí, _asqueroso_.

Lo primero que Jared nota acerca de Rob, cuando acompaña a Jensen a la habitación del hotel, es que el tipo está sudando profusamente. Hay grandes manchas de humedad en su camisa de Gucci amarillo pálido, bajo los brazos y en la espalda. Cuando los ve entrar, Rob se levanta de su silla y se dirige hacia ellos. De cerca, Jared puede ver que le brilla la piel y que su pelo oscuro, hasta los hombros, parece totalmente _mojado_. Ni siquiera el aire acondicionado del hotel parece haberle hecho mella.

Una buena parte de los clientes de Jensen no son precisamente atractivos. Jared supone que ese puede ser en parte el motivo que les impulsa a comprar tiempo con Jensen aunque, para empezar, no sabe exactamente qué empuja a la gente a recurrir a tratos a largo plazo con prostitutos. Pero este es el primer cliente que realmente hace que Jared se sienta un poco mal por Jensen. Ni siquiera recordarse a sí mismo que Jensen ha aceptado este trabajo hace que se sienta algo mejor.

Puede notar que Jensen vacila a su lado y, por un momento de locura, Jared se pregunta si esto puede contar como el tipo de problema del que le está permitido salvar a Jensen. Quiere decirle a Rob que está violando los términos del contrato que tiene con Sam al no tener la mínima decencia de ducharse primero. Y quiere arrastrar a Jensen fuera de la habitación, y darle una larga y seria charla acerca de por qué exactamente no debería dejar que tipos sudorosos y desconsiderados como éste paguen por ponerle las manos encima.

Entonces Jensen pasa por delante de él, rozando deliberadamente a Rob mientras se acomoda a los pies de la cama, inclinado hacia atrás, con las piernas estiradas hacia delante y cruzadas en los tobillos. Rob vuelve la cabeza para seguirle con la mirada y Jared se queda allí plantado, sintiéndose inútil e inseguro. Cuando Rob levanta la mano para apartarse el cabello húmedo de la cara, el grueso reloj de oro que lleva en la muñeca chispea costosamente en la última calima de sol antes del atardecer. Jensen sonríe a Jared, sereno y paciente, y Rob se vuelve a mirar a Jared, como si se sorprendiera de verle todavía allí de pie.

—¿Algo más? —dice Rob secamente. Rob se acerca tanto que Jared puede _olerlo_.

Jared mira por encima de Rob, ignorando su ceño sombrío y el endurecimiento de su mandíbula, hacia donde Jensen se ha tendido sobre las inmaculadas mantas blancas, que están estiradas tan firmemente en la cama que parecen hojas de papel.

Jared se las arregla para evitar que sus labios se curven con repugnancia, gira sobre sus talones y sale de la habitación. Baja al vestíbulo por las escaleras, en lugar de por el ascensor, sus pisadas prácticamente silenciosas sobre la gruesa y pálida moqueta dorada. Es demasiado pronto para la hora punta, para que los turistas y los hombres de negocios vuelvan a sus suites, pero hay un silencio expectante en el aire, como el que se produce justo antes de que estalle la tormenta.

Sentado en el vestíbulo, incapaz de concentrarse en su Sudoku, y mirando sin ver el goteo de transeúntes, Jared se enfada cada vez más.

Hay una cadena de hechos sobre la que Jared tiene que seguir trabajando y cada vez que llega al final, está más enfadado que cuando empezó. La cadena va así:

Rob no puede evitar sudar, al igual que, en ocasiones, _Jared_ no puede evitar sudar. Sin embargo, Rob podría haberse duchado, pero es evidente que ha _decidido_ no hacerlo. Ha elegido no ducharse antes de acostarse con Jensen. A Jared le gustaría otorgarle el beneficio de la duda, pero la cantidad de sudor en la piel de Rob hace imposible que Jared crea que Rob no se haya dado cuenta de lo sudado que está.

No. Rob está sudado, Rob lo sabe, y Rob no ha hecho nada al respecto antes de que llegara Jensen. Todo eso hace que Jared se enfurezca intensamente, pero lo que realmente importa es que, al subirse a la cama, Jensen básicamente ha asegurado que eso le parece bien.

A Jared _no_ le parece bien.

Se mueve irritado en su asiento, con los labios fruncidos en una fina y furiosa línea.

Al verle, la mujer que está detrás del mostrador de recepción habla en voz baja con los de seguridad y Jared nota que el guardia de seguridad se acerca para vigilarle mejor. Y menos mal, porque Jared está terriblemente tentado de volver a la habitación, sacar a Jensen de ella y explicarle a Rob que su falta de respeto al no comprender que cuando se está tan sudado hay que ducharse antes de acostarse con alguien es probablemente la razón por la que tiene que comprarlo en lugar de conseguirlo gratis.

En lugar de eso, se queda allí sentado y _hierve_.

Casi dos horas más tarde está tamborileando con los dedos en su teléfono móvil —preguntándose si hablar con Chad podría forzarle a un estado de ánimo razonable y sensato (después de todo, alguien tiene que ser razonable y sensato en una conversación, y ese no sería Chad) o enfurecerle aún más— cuando ve a Jensen cruzando a grandes zancadas el vestíbulo hacia él.

—Vamos, —murmura Jensen, sin mirarle mientras Jared se pone en pie de un salto—. Hora de irse.

Caminan hacia el coche en silencio, Jensen actuando de forma furtiva e incómoda y Jared llevado por la rabia. Jared se da cuenta de que le tiemblan las manos cuando arranca el coche. Arranca tan rápido que el motor ruge y los neumáticos chirrían. Sus aletas de la nariz se agitan y respira con fuerza, los labios todavía apretados y blancos.

El hotel está a sólo diez minutos de distancia cuando Jensen da un toquecito a Jared en el brazo y le dice:

—¡Eh, eh, para aquí un segundo!

Girando de golpe el volante en señal de obediencia, Jared aparca e ignora el furioso bocinazo del coche que va tras ellos. Tamborilea con los dedos sobre el volante, lleno de irritación, hasta que se da cuenta de que Jensen se dirige a un bar. Deja escapar un fuerte suspiro, apaga el motor y le sigue al interior.

Llega a tiempo de ver a Jensen dejar un billete con un golpe en el mostrador mientras coge el vaso de whisky que el camarero le ha puesto delante. La multitud de gente que sale de trabajar está empezando a llegar, grupos de personas cansadas que hablan y se ríen en voz baja y apagada. Jared avanza sigilosamente hacia Jensen y se inclina para hablar con él.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

Jensen le lanza una mirada de soslayo y, sin soltar el vaso, le empuja al pasar a su lado en dirección al baño, sin decir una palabra. Jared está a cinco segundos de repetir su pregunta en voz más alta, con más improperios y agitando las manos, pero le sigue. El baño es un recinto básico, que huele mucho a humo y líquido de limpieza, pero está limpio.

—¡Jensen! —dice Jared, y su voz resuena fuerte y áspera en las paredes de azulejos—. ¿Qué _demonios_ estás haciendo?

—Acabo de tener unas pelotas sudadas en la boca, Jared. No hay suficiente enjuague bucal _en el mundo_. ¡Así que ten compasión y lárgate de una puta vez!

Jensen vacía su vaso de un solo trago, echa la cabeza hacia atrás, hace gárgaras ruidosamente y luego vacía la boca en el fregadero. Se queda en el fregadero, apoyado en los antebrazos, durante un largo momento, y Jared escucha el murmullo sordo de su respiración. Todavía está enfadado, pero se da cuenta de que se la ira se está esfumando poco a poco, incluso mientras se esfuerza por aferrarse a ella.

—Normalmente consigo meterlo en la ducha conmigo, pero… no hoy, —dice Jensen en poco más que un murmullo. Todavía sin enderezarse, mira de reojo a Jared—. ¿Y por qué estás tan cabreado?

Lo que queda de su rabia se transforma de algún modo en cansancio, porque Jared realmente no sabe cómo explicárselo a Jensen. Es el tipo de cosas que Jensen debería _entender_ sin más. Se limita a sacudir la cabeza y a restregarse la arruga que se ha formado entre sus cejas.

—Vamos, —dice finalmente—. Vamos a llevarte a casa.

* * *

—¿Y ese tipo? Prácticamente estaba _chorreando_ sudor, —dice Jared, indignado de nuevo mientras relata una versión muy retocada y anónima a Chad por teléfono esa noche.

—Pero a Jensen le pagan, ¿no? Quiero decir, no es como si hubiera ido a tomar el té con un tipo sudoroso cualquiera por gusto, ¿verdad? Porque si es así, eso es una mierda asquerosa y tienes toda la razón de estar flipando. Pero si le han pagado… tío, es su _trabajo_.

De alguna manera Chad se las apaña para ser la parte razonable y desapasionada de la conversación. Jared no está acostumbrado a ello y no sabe muy bien cómo reaccionar. No es raro que Chad y Jared no estén de acuerdo en lo que es un comportamiento aceptable y lo que no. De hecho, es algo habitual. Especialmente sobre cosas como el hecho de que Chad crea que es aceptable introducir la dirección de correo electrónico de Jared en los sitios porno más repugnantes que puede encontrar para que la bandeja de entrada de Jared se llene de spam absolutamente escandaloso, mientras que Jared _no cree_ que eso sea aceptable.

Pero esto es algo en lo que realmente deberían estar de acuerdo. Incluso _Chad_ debería indignarse.

—No debería ser su trabajo, —insiste Jared—. No es justo. No debería estar chupándole las pelotas a un perdedor apestoso que ni siquiera se molesta en ducharse para lavarse el sudor antes de follárselo.

Hay un momento de silencio mientras Chad asimila lo que ha dicho. Luego, con voz lenta y cuidadosa, Chad pregunta:

—Jared, ¿según tú, las pelotas de quién _debería_ chupar? Quiero decir, sólo según tu opinión totalmente imparcial.

Cuando Jared no responde inmediatamente, Chad gime audiblemente y se oyen ruidos apagados al otro lado de la línea que Jared supone que bien podrían ser los golpes repetidos de la frente de Chad contra su teléfono.

—Tío, no hagas esto, —gime Chad, entre quejumbroso y frustrado—. No lo hagas. No te obsesiones con él. Esto sólo puede acabar de dos maneras, amigo mío: de mierda y catastróficamente de mierda. Mira, lo que tienes que hacer…

—No creo que me guste este plan —dice Jared.

—¡Cállate, zorra, aún no lo has oído!

—Ya, pero es _tu_ plan, tío. Eso no inspira precisamente confianza.

— _Lo que tienes que hacer_ , —reitera Chad, en voz alta y firme—, es comprar el culo de Jensen tanto tiempo como puedas permitirte, así que probablemente unos quince minutos, ¿no? Y luego te lo follas como una fiera. En serio, te lo tiras hasta que esté tan jodidamente resbaladizo que se escurra de la cama. Sólo, sácatelo de encima, ¿vale?

Procesar esto le lleva un rato y Jared se queda mirando fijamente a la pared, con la mirada perdida en la extraña forma de la mancha en el papel, y tratando de recordar cuándo roció café (porque eso es lo que parece) en una de sus paredes y si estaba presente cuando ocurrió.

—Necesito nuevos amigos —dice Jared finalmente.

—Pregunta a Jensen sabe dónde puedes comprar algunos —sugiere odiosamente Chad. Lo que demuestra cuánta razón tiene Jared.

* * *

La primera cita del día transcurre sin problemas. Es con Quentin y Jared supone que Quentin no está mal. Por supuesto, puede ser que todavía tenga la barriga llena de las tortitas que Jensen le tenía preparadas cuando fue a recogerle. Las tortitas le ponen de buen humor para enfrentarse con el mundo.

De camino al hotel, discuten amigablemente sobre qué poner en la radio y llegan a un acuerdo con las noticias de la mañana. Jared acompaña a Jensen a la suite, intercambia algunas palabras amables con Quentin y luego se retira al vestíbulo durante la siguiente hora y media, manteniéndose ocupado con el Sudoku.

De alguna manera, se las arregla para entablar conversación con una joven madre que está esperando un taxi. Sus hijas, dos niñas de menos de cinco años, se entretienen trepando por encima y por debajo de sus piernas y, en general, incorporándolo a su juego. La madre se disculpa una y otra vez hasta que Jared consigue asegurarle que no le molesta en absoluto.

Todavía está hablando con ella cuando aparece Jensen y Jared tarda un momento en ver a Jensen de pie observándole, con una ceja enarcada.

—Bueno, cuando te aburras de hacer esto, —dice Jensen mientras salen— siempre puedes encontrar trabajo como parque de barras en una guardería.

—Tentador —asiente Jared.

Almuerzan en una cafetería, sentados al aire libre bajo el sol y contemplando a la gente. O, mejor dicho, Jared almuerza y Jensen intenta no babear sobre su pollo con arroz. Jared se ha dado cuenta de que Jensen no suele comer mucho hasta después de su última cita del día. Come lo suficiente para que no le rujan las tripas, pero Jared no está seguro de que sea bastante para mantener su nivel de energía. Comer es muy importante, influye en todo tipo de cosas, como el estado de ánimo y la resistencia, e intenta explicárselo a Jensen mientras mastica una cucharada de arroz.

Jensen intenta no parecer demasiado asqueado por la exhibición de comida masticada y consigue mantener su parte en la conversación asintiendo cortésmente de vez en cuando y desviando la mirada.

Toca Dan por la tarde. O eso se supone.

Jared aparca delante de la casa de Dan, una casa muy blanca y muy cuadrada con más ventanas que paredes, y acompaña a Jensen hasta la puerta. Jared reprime un eructo satisfecho y trata de parecer profesional. Jensen pone los ojos en blanco, pero no hace ningún comentario.

Normalmente, cuando el cliente les abre la puerta, Jared no sabe qué decir. Algo como ‘ _Aquí tiene el prostituto que ha encargado’_ le parece de mal gusto. Así que Jared suele limitarse a sonreír y a decir hola. Hoy no tiene oportunidad.

—Joder, ya era hora —gruñe Dan.

No llegan tarde. Ni siquiera un poco. Además, Dan tiene un vaso de whisky en la mano y la cara congestionada, así que Jared no cree que sea lo que se dice un juez fiable de nada en este momento. Jensen y Jared intercambian una mirada. Se supone que Jared debe volver al coche ahora, pero en lugar de eso adelanta a Jensen y sigue a Dan al interior de la casa. Oye a Jensen pronunciar su nombre, pero Jared lo ignora.

—Oye, ¿cuánto has bebido? —Jared pregunta a Dan, cuidando de mantener su voz educada pero fría.

Jensen espera sin palabras en la puerta detrás de él, observando. Cuando Dan se da la vuelta para mirar a Jared, choca con la esquina de su mesita y casi tropieza, maldice ferozmente mientras se frota la rodilla. Jared niega con la cabeza.

—No, —dice—. Lo siento, pero vamos a tener que cancelar tu cita. Cuando estés sobrio, llama a la oficina de Sam para concertar una nueva.

Una vez tomada la decisión, Jared hace una seña con la cabeza a Jensen, indicándole la puerta. Hay una breve pausa y Jared se pregunta qué hacer si Jensen se niega a marcharse, si insiste en aceptar la cita de todos modos porque, joder, si está dispuesto a chupar pelotas sudorosas, es muy probable que acepte a un cliente hostil y borracho. Entonces, afortunadamente, Jensen asiente con la cabeza y se dirige a la puerta principal.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué _coño_? —dice Dan, resoplando pesadamente mientras va tras ellos.

Una de las cosas buenas que tiene el hecho de ser tan anormalmente alto es que Jared puede ocupar prácticamente todo el espacio de una puerta. Si combinas eso con la inestabilidad de Dan a causa del alcohol, Jared puede bloquear fácilmente los intentos de Dan de pasar por delante de él y llegar hasta Jensen sin tener que esforzarse demasiado. Sólo tiene que jugar a ser una pared de ladrillos, ni siquiera tiene que contener a Dan.

Finalmente Dan desiste de intentar empujarle y le mira a la cara, todavía enrojecido y sin aliento. Clava un dedo duro en el pecho de Jared.

—Ya he pagado y bien, joder. Me deben dos putas horas con él.

—Y has bebido demasiado, —dice Jared, tranquilo. Con simpatía incluso—. Escucha, me lo agradecerás cuando estés sobrio. —Sin perder de vista a Dan, Jared añade— Nos vamos, Jensen.

Espera hasta que oye abrirse la puerta principal y los pies de Jensen sobre la grava antes de dedicar a Dan una leve sonrisa pesarosa y seguir a Jensen al exterior. El corazón le late fuertemente en el pecho porque nunca antes había tenido que hacer algo así y, sólo cuando vuelve a ponerse al volante y se asegura de que Dan no va a ir tras ellos, se da cuenta de lo asustado que está.

Ese es el tipo de situación que podría haberse vuelto desagradable. Jared acaba de decir "no" a alguien rico e influyente. Ha dicho "no" a un tipo borracho y cabreado que podría haberse vuelto más hostil. Se le seca la boca y tarda un segundo en recomponerse lo suficiente como para girar la llave en el contacto.

Jared piensa que fue relativamente fácil enfrentarse a Dan porque sabía que la alternativa era confiarle a Jensen. Y eso no parecía una opción viable en ese momento. Porque una cosa es estar sudado y otra estar agresivamente borracho.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Jensen.

Jared vuelve la cara hacia él y sonríe temblorosamente.

—Muy bien, —dice—. Gracias por… bueno, por no armar un escándalo e insistir en que querías aceptar la cita.

Jensen se encoge de hombros y mira hacia otro lado, sin sonreír del todo.

—Ya, bueno, todavía hay tiempo de sobra para que monte un escándalo cuando sepamos cómo reacciona Dan cuando se le pase la borrachera y se dé cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar.

Saca su móvil y llama a alguien mientras Jared sale del camino y se pone en marcha. Comprobando el espejo retrovisor cada pocos segundos, Jared no siente que su pulso empieza a normalizarse hasta que la casa se pierde de vista. Todavía siente el estómago hueco y tembloroso, pero empieza a relajarse, y el subidón de adrenalina le pone una sonrisa estúpida en la cara.

—Hola, Sam, soy yo, —dice Jensen cuando contestan su llamada—. No, nada serio. Sólo pensé que debías saber que tuvimos que cancelar a Dan Williams. No es un borracho simpático… Jared se encargó de ello. —Jensen lanza a Jared una mirada de reojo y Jared ignora el cálido arrebato de orgullo que le recorre y mantiene los ojos en la carretera—. Hmm, sí, claro.

Jensen tiene las mejillas ruborizadas cuando termina la llamada y se niega obstinadamente a mirar a Jared. Que Jared sepa, Sam es la única persona que conoce que puede hacer que Jensen se sienta incómodo. Una cosa más que le gusta de ella. Sin embargo, en lo que se refiere a conocer a Jensen, las únicas personas con las que Jared lo ha visto son sus clientes y ellos no conocen a Jensen en absoluto. De repente, Jared se pregunta si él mismo cuenta como alguien que conoce a Jensen. No cree que sea así y la idea lo irrita.

—Así que, tienes la tarde libre. ¿Tal vez te apetece… —comienza a decir, tratando de sonar casual. Mira a Jensen y éste levanta una ceja. El bastardo puede hacer el levantamiento perfecto de una sola ceja. A Jared le fallan los nervios y cambia bruscamente el sentido de su frase—. …ir a casa y descansar un poco?

Jensen vuelve la cara hacia la ventana.

—Sí. Genial —dice.

* * *

—Si el tipo estaba _así_ de pedo, —dice Chad, con su propia voz gangosa por el alcohol— deberías haberle dicho que aún no había pagado y ver cuánto podías conseguir que soltara.

Jared hace sonar los cubitos de hielo que se derriten en el fondo de su vaso. Lo que queda de whisky está demasiado diluido para ser bebible. Sin embargo, al mirar la aglomeración en la barra, no está seguro de poder conseguir otro. No sin una armadura. Chad está desplomado en la mesa, los hombros caídos y sus palabras salen un poco deformadas, pero aún no está lo suficientemente borracho como para que Jared pueda robarle lo que queda en su vaso.

—Ya, —dice Jared dubitativo—. Puede que no. —Vuelve a mirar el whisky de Chad y con una expresión de esperanza pregunta— ¿Te vas a beber todo eso?

—Joder, sí, —dice Chad. Enrosca los dedos protectoramente sobre su vaso—. Tengo una audición mañana. No guiero estar sobrio. Trato de no acogonarme.

—¿Una audición? —dice Jared, enderezándose en su silla inmediatamente.

—Sí. ¿Te aguerdas de esas? ¿Esas cosas a las que se supone gue ibas a ir, pero estás demasiado ogupado conduciendo a _Jensen_ de acá para allá?

Jared opta por ignorar todo lo que no sea el "sí". No tiene sentido investigar, porque tiene una idea bastante clara de qué opina Chad de su trabajo y se le revuelve un poco el estómago cada vez que entran en materia y, aunque es una mierda buscar la aprobación de un capullo como Chad (para el que no existe nada que sea "demasiado bajo"), Chad sigue siendo su mejor amigo.

Además, las audiciones son buenas noticias y Chad tiene algo de razón. Jared no ha hecho una audición desde que empezó a trabajar con Jensen y, teniendo en cuenta que se suponía que esto era sólo un trabajo a corto plazo, Jared no ha hecho mucho para encontrar algo más permanente.

—¡Bueno, eso es genial, tío! ¡Cuéntame!

Chad se esconde en su vaso, ojeando sombríamente lo que queda de whisky. No parece una gran señal, pero una audición es una audición y si Chad está nervioso por ello, tiene que ser algo _bueno_.

—Chico malo del barrio. Con un corazón de oro, por supuesto —dice finalmente.

—¿Hay algún otro tipo de chico malo? —coincide Jared—. Entonces, ¿es para una sola vez, para algo regular, o qué?

— _Recurrente_ —dice Chad, y la forma en arrastra la palabra sugiere que ya ha oído el calificativo aplicado al personaje demasiadas veces. Jared entiende su dolor. Los personajes recurrentes son un riesgo. Si lo haces bien, y les gustas a los peces gordos, puedes conseguir un puesto fijo en el reparto. Por otro lado, podría acabar siendo una enorme pérdida de tiempo que no te da ninguna oportunidad de hacer algo grande, al tiempo que restringe tus oportunidades de intentar cualquier otra cosa. Da a Chad una palmada en la espalda y le dice:

—Vamos, esto podría ser genial. ¿Quieres que ensayemos?

Chad le enseña el dedo y apura su vaso. Jared interpreta esto como un "no, gracias". Así que le da otra palmada en la espalda y se dirige a la barra, desafiando a la ruidosa multitud, para conseguir una ronda de bebidas para celebrarlo. Tarda un poco y recibe una buena cantidad de codazos en las costillas, pero al final consigue llegar a la barra, se apoya en ella y espera a llamar la atención de uno de los camareros. Todos parecen más que acosados, así que Jared espera pacientemente su turno.

Cuando vuelve a la mesa, Chad está cogiendo su móvil de la mesa y atendiendo una llamada. Jared no le da demasiada importancia porque, oye, son amigos y un amigo puede coger las llamadas del otro. Y entonces se acerca lo suficiente, Chad lo ve y simplemente le tiende el teléfono, encogiendo el labio superior con un leve disgusto.

—Hola —dice Jared, sujetando el teléfono entre su hombro y su oreja mientras deja las bebidas sobre la mesa.

—Dile que esta noche no vas a llevar su culo a ningún sitio —sisea Chad, lo suficientemente alto como para que se oiga bien a través del teléfono.

—Ah, no, —dice Jensen al otro lado. Jared lanza a Chad una mirada cabreada y levanta un dedo advirtiéndole que no vuelva a hablar—. No llamaba para… Mira, sólo llamaba para decir que no te preocupes por Dan. Sam dice que llamó a la oficina hace un rato para disculparse. Envió unas puñeteras flores, si puedes creerlo.

—Oh, —dice Jared—. Vale.

—Ya… sólo pensé que querrías saberlo.

Hay un silencio incómodo que Jared rompe con un incierto "Gracias".

—Sí. Así que… te dejo volver a tu velada.

Cuelga y Jared vuelve a la agitada charla del bar, el calor de L.A. resulta de pronto excesivo sobre su piel. Sigue con la boca abierta y de repente se le ocurren un millón de cosas que debería haber dicho a Jensen para que fuera una conversación amistosa, para que dejara de ser un intercambio de información sobre el trabajo y se convirtiera en algo _cómodo_. Es la primera vez que Jensen le llama y Jared estaba demasiado aturdido como para asegurarse que la experiencia fuera algo que a Jensen no le importara repetir. Es probable que Jensen no vuelva a llamarle nunca más. Suspira tristemente y se gira para mirar a Chad cuando le oye resoplar con su whisky.

—¿Qué le has dicho?, exige.

—¿Yo? —dice Chad, todo inocencia agraviada—. ¡Yo no he dicho nada! Tío, no me eches la culpa de que tu puto sea una zorrita con malas pulgas.

—¡Joder, deja de llamarle puto!

Su exclamación resuena en medio de un repentino silencio. Las personas de las mesas que les rodean se giran para mirarlo y Jared siente que le arden las mejillas. Inspira con fuerza y se humedece los labios. Chad le mira fijamente, parpadeando asombrado. Entonces los labios de Chad se convierten en una fina línea y Jared se siente instantáneamente como un idiota.

—Dios, tío, lo siento. Es que… —se calla y se siente aliviado al ver que Chad vuelve a mirarle, todavía con los ojos entrecerrados, pero no exactamente _fríos_ —. Mira, tengo que trabajar con él y no es lo que crees que es…

Chad bufa, pero cambia su vaso por el lleno que había traído Jared.

—No le he dicho nada, —dice Chad—. No jodería tu trabajo de esa manera.

—Sí, —dice Jared con una sonrisa—. Sí que lo harías.

—Vale, sí, lo haría. Pero no lo hice. —Por fin, Chad le dedica una sonrisa burlona—. Todavía.

* * *

Tras varios intentos fallidos de entablar conversación, Jared y Jensen se dirigen en incómodo silencio a la primera cita del día. Es un tipo que Jared no conoce, otro que parece sentirse cómodo con que Jensen vaya a su propia casa. Este tipo tiene una gran valla alrededor de su propiedad y mientras Jared y Jensen se sientan en el coche ante las puertas blindadas y esperan a que les dejen entrar, Jared mira a Jensen y rompe el largo silencio de cuarenta minutos.

—¿Qué tipo de flores?

Jensen le mira de reojo. Es imposible ver sus ojos con las gafas de sol que lleva puestas, pero levanta una ceja y hace un pequeño gesto inquisitivo con una de sus manos.

—Las flores que envió Dan Williams. ¿De qué tipo eran? —aclara Jared. Es una estupidez para iniciar una conversación y se siente raro por haberla iniciado, pero insiste de todos modos. Cualquier cosa con tal de volver a la normalidad.

—Eh… tulipanes. De color rosa. —Jensen observa a Jared durante un largo momento después de haberlo dicho, con las cejas todavía levantadas de forma expectante, como si esperara que eso va a suponer una diferencia para Jared. No es así.

—Vale, —dice Jared. Se abre la puerta con un zumbido y Jared conduce hasta el camino de entrada a la pequeña mansión, que se asienta alegremente en medio de una parcela de hierba esmeralda que prácticamente brilla bajo la luz del sol—. ¿Te _gustan_ los tulipanes?

La atención de Jensen empezaba a vagar para entonces, pero vuelve a centrarse en Jared al instante. Le mira fijamente y Jared se limita a sonreír y a ponerle hoyuelos esperanzados. Por fin, Jensen se ríe y sacude la cabeza.

—No tengo ninguna preferencia. Aunque debo admitir que en el fondo soy un hombre de rosas.

—Rosas. Muy romántico —comenta Jared, burlonamente serio.

—Oh, sí, un romántico a muerte, ese soy yo, —dice Jensen, con la risa contenida en su voz—. ¿No te habías dado cuenta?

Aparcan y Jared acompaña a Jensen a la puerta. Jensen se quita las gafas de sol y las engancha en el bolsillo de su camisa. Sin ellas puestas, Jared puede ver la ligera raya de eyeliner que se ha puesto. Es más tenue de lo que suele llevar para algunos clientes, los que prefieren que haga de _twink_ (*). Pero Jared la distingue igualmente. Cree que los ojos verdes con largas y oscuras pestañas no requieren mucho énfasis, pero nadie le ha pedido su opinión.

—Este tipo es Frank Murphy, —dice Jensen—. Ha estado en el extranjero. Solía ser un habitual. Paga bien, pero no te sorprendas si se pone un poco… ah, pegajoso.

—¿Pegajoso? —repite Jared.

La puerta se abre antes de que Jensen pueda explicar exactamente qué significa "pegajoso", pero Jared sólo tarda unos instantes en hacerse una idea. Frank es un tipo grande, con la cabeza afeitada (sin duda un movimiento preventivo contra la calvicie) y ojos muy pálidos. Sonríe al verlos y luego estira la mano para agarrar a Jensen con firmeza por la nuca, tirando de él con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Jensen se deja llevar, con la sonrisa bien plantada, y Jared se queda al sol, sin saber si debe intervenir o no.

—Jesús, _Jensen_ , —dice Frank. Es más bien un gruñido, y Jared espera sinceramente que no se suponga que tiene que intervenir, porque este tipo parece una puta casa de ladrillos—. Joder, te he _echado de menos_. Voy a tener que llevarte conmigo la próxima vez, cariño.

—Sí, claro, porque eso no sería embarazoso en absoluto —dice Jensen, pero sigue sonriendo y, al parecer, perfectamente feliz de que los dedos de Frank desaparezcan bajo el faldón de su camisa, amasando el firme músculo de su vientre. Sus caderas están inclinadas hacia delante para mantenerse pegado a Frank, moviéndose perezosamente, lo que le da a Jared una idea demasiado clara de cómo es cuando están follando. La imagen mental es sorprendentemente clara y Jared siente una inquietante y fuerte oleada de excitación.

Cuando Frank baja la cabeza para hocicar el cuello de Jensen, su boca moviéndose con ruidos húmedos y ardientes sobre la piel, y Jensen echa la cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados y un brazo rodeando lánguidamente la ancha espalda de Frank, Jared se aclara la garganta y dice, para quien todavía pueda estar escuchando: 

—Vale, esperaré en el coche.

Tanto Frank como Jensen se giran para mirarle e inmediatamente Jared desea haberse escabullido por la puerta mientras ellos estaban ocupados, porque Frank respira con dificultad y tiene una rodilla metida entre los muslos de Jensen, y Jensen está ruborizado y complaciente, y todo el asunto es condenadamente incómodo.

—Oh, claro, —dice Frank—. Ya me acuerdo. Eres… eh, lo siento, he olvidado el nombre. —Su mirada se dirige a Jensen—. Tu chófer, ¿verdad?

—Jared Padalecki —dice Jensen. Su voz es gutural y a Jared le tiemblan las rodillas durante un segundo al oír su nombre con esa voz, saturada de sexo. Lo que le recuerda de nuevo lo incómodo que es esto.

Jared casi le ofrece la mano a Frank, pero se da cuenta de que la mano de Frank está ocupada acaparando la pronunciada curva de una de las nalgas de Jensen, que queda indecentemente bien reflejada en el corte perfecto de sus vaqueros, y en su lugar intenta orientarse hacia la puerta. 

Durante un momento incómodo la otra mano de Frank sube para rozar con sus nudillos la mejilla de Jensen, y su pulgar baja para empujar entre sus labios. Jensen se prende al instante y chupa con fuerza con un gemido suave y obsceno.

—Es mono, Jen, —murmura Frank, todavía con ese gruñido grave y ávido—. Creo que estarías muy guapo con la boca llena de su polla. Apuesto a que tiene una polla de la _hostia_. ¿No quieres chuparla? ¿De verdad tiene que volver al coche?

Y hasta ese momento, Jared podría haber creído fácilmente que Jensen estaba tan ansioso por dejarse tocar, manosear y, en general, mangonear por Frank como parecía. Entonces es como si se activara un interruptor. La actitud de putilla desaparece y es sustituida por una tensa e inflexible _frialdad_.

—Sí, —dice Jensen. Ni siquiera mira a Jared, ni por un segundo. Su mirada está fija en Frank y no hay forma más clara de afirmar que Jared ha dejado de existir por lo que a él respecta—. Jared tiene que volver al coche.

Nadie dice nada durante unos largos instantes y Jared se pregunta si los latidos de su corazón son audibles en la otra punta del país, porque desde luego parece que debería ser el caso. Frank sigue mirando a Jensen y éste ni siquiera parpadea mientras le devuelve la mirada.

Entonces Frank dedica a Jared una sonrisa y un guiño.

—Lo siento, chico —dice. Como si _Jared_ hubiera pedido una disculpa.

Jared se gira en redondo y vuelve a salir a la luz del día, con la vista borrosa y sintiendo sus mejillas al rojo vivo. Se dirige al coche en piloto automático. Siente su cuerpo torpe y descolocado, y no sabe si se siente humillado, excitado o ambas cosas. Al entrar en el coche se limpia las manos en los muslos. Luego, lenta y furtivamente, todo en silencio excepto por el ronco sonido de su respiración, palpa la forma de su polla, cada vez más dura, a través de los vaqueros, los ojos medio cerrados al pensar en la mera sugerencia de que Jensen se ponga de rodillas para él.

—Mierda —susurra, con voz áspera y grave. Se pregunta si Frank follará a Jensen en la boca antes o después de follarle por el culo.

Cierra las manos en puños. Definitivamente, no se va a hacer una paja. No en este coche en el que lleva a Jensen de un lado a otro y mucho menos pensando en Jensen. Está mal, es asqueroso y espeluznante y Jared no se va a convertir en uno de _esos_ tipos.

Observando con dureza su cara enrojecida y sus ojos ligeramente enloquecidos en el espejo retrovisor, Jared se obliga a recuperar la compostura. Busca a tientas su teléfono móvil con la vaga intención de llamar a Chad y luego desiste por considerarlo una idea pésima. Chad no necesita oír que a Jared se le ha subido a la cabeza el hecho de que le hayan ofrecido tirarse a Jensen, y menos el día en que tiene una audición.

Respirar hondo y luego hacer un Sudoku es realmente lo mejor que puede hacer ahora. Si su mano tiembla un poco cuando coge el lápiz y abre el cuaderno, Jared intenta no fijarse en ello.

* * *

Pasan dos horas antes de que Jensen vuelva a subir al coche, con un portazo tan fuerte que toda la estructura tiembla. Jared le dedica una débil sonrisa, sin querer arriesgarse a hacer contacto visual todavía, y mete la llave en el contacto. El coche ronronea y cobra vida, y Jared los conduce fuera de la propiedad de Frank y de vuelta a la carretera.

Sólo pasan unos segundos antes de que Jared se dé cuenta de lo frío que es el ambiente entre ellos. Echa un par de miradas de reojo a Jensen para confirmar sus sospechas y lo ve sentado rígido y tenso en su asiento, con una expresión tan inexpresiva como la que tenía con Frank.

Sintiéndose desesperado e inquieto, Jared se humedece los labios y mantiene la mirada fija en la carretera mientras habla.

—Así que, fue un poco incómodo, lo de antes…

—¿Es eso lo que quieres de verdad? —gruñe Jensen. Sin poder evitarlo, Jared dirige su mirada a la boca de Jensen y siente cómo se le revuelve el estómago. Se siente enfermizamente aliviado cuando percibe que Jensen está demasiado furioso para darse cuenta—. ¿Quieres unirte a la fiesta? ¿Quieres tener tus propios clientes? ¡Creía que querías ser _actor_ , Jared!

—¡Sí quiero!, —dice Jared—. _Sí_ quiero ser actor… ¡eh, vamos! ¿Por qué las tomas _conmigo_? ¡No he dicho ni una puñetera palabra! Ni una sola. Si quieres cabrearte con alguien, cabréate con Frank. ¡Él fue quien habló de más, no yo!

Al instante, Jensen se da la vuelta, con la boca sellada en una fina línea. Cruza los brazos sobre el pecho, hirviendo de rabia. Jared hace todo lo posible por vigilarle sin dejar de prestar la atención necesaria a conducir. Por fin, Jensen parece desinflarse un poco y menea la cabeza.

— _No puedo_ cabrearme con Frank, —dice Jensen—. No cuando me paga un pastón para que actúe como si creyera que es el Segundo Advenimiento. Me paga para que sea una puta, no para que le diga cuando se pasa de la raya.

El resentimiento ha desaparecido de su voz y solo parece cansado. Exhausto.

—Vale, pero no te cabrees conmigo, tío, —dice Jared, en voz baja y con suavidad— porque te aseguro que no te voy a mandar rosas para disculparme.

Cuando mira a Jensen, éste le devuelve la mirada, sonriendo levemente. Eso hace que su estómago se revuelva con más fuerza que antes y, oscuramente, por sólo un segundo, Jared piensa que es tan cretino como Frank. El ambiente se descongela y, aunque conducen hacia el centro en silencio, es agradable y cómodo. La hora punta del día ya ha pasado y el bullicio de las calles es fruto del perezoso ir y venir de turistas y estudiantes, no de la agitada actividad del mundo de los negocios.

—Oye, ¿Jared?, —Jensen juguetea con el botón del puño de su camisa. Su tono es cuidadosamente indiferente—. Estoy pensando que podría cancelar el resto del día. ¿Te apetece comer?

_Sí_. Jared piensa que realmente le gustaría comer con Jensen y siente la lengua gorda en la boca mientras intenta sacar las palabras de forma coherente y con un orden que tenga sentido. Ajusta los dedos en el volante con el aliento agitado en la garganta.

—¿Seguro que puedes cancelar? —pregunta, y se odia a sí mismo por ser razonable y dar a Jensen la oportunidad de pensárselo.

—Sí. Quiero decir, Frank se mostró muy _entusiasta_ y no quiero aparecer en casa de un cliente con pinta de… —se encoge de hombros nerviosamente y añade—, no a todo el mundo le gustan los platos de segunda mesa, ¿sabes? —Es mordaz y burlón y Jared refleja su sonrisa de forma insegura. Dándole un segundo, vuelve a evaluar la forma en que Jensen se mantiene, rígido e inmóvil.

—¿Te ha hecho daño? —pregunta Jared en voz baja.

Jensen suelta una carcajada y pone los ojos en blanco, pero no mira a Jared, sino que busca su teléfono móvil.

—No estarás rechazando una comida, ¿verdad? Yo invito. Deja que llame a Sam.

El puño de la camisa de Jensen se ha deslizado hacia arriba, Jared puede ver marcas rojas de dedos alrededor de su muñeca y sabe que esta noche serán moretones. Suspira y mira hacia otro lado.

—Comer sería genial —dice.

* * *

Escogen un sitio en el que Jensen no ha estado antes. Jared y Chad comen allí a menudo porque la comida es buena, el servicio es amable y Jared aún puede pagar el alquiler después de comer allí, lo que no puede decirse de algunos de los lugares en los que sabe que Jensen prefiere comer.

Jensen se mantiene cerca y pide lo mismo que Jared. Parece contentarse con estar sentado bajo el deslumbrante y blanco sol de media tarde, bebiendo refrescos y escuchando a Jared charlar. Jared está dispuesto a complacerle charloteando de lo lindo. Habla de su casa y de lo difícil que fue marcharse, y de su llegada a Los Ángeles, de la búsqueda de un lugar donde alojarse y de las audiciones a las que ha acudido.

—Y tuve un papel realmente minúsculo en una película con Tom, como “matón deportista 1” que ni siquiera mereció la pena incluir en mi currículum, y entonces conocí a Mike, porque está trabajando con Tom en Vancouver, —dice Jared, devorando alegremente la cesta de patatas fritas colocada entre ellos—. Están rodando _Smallville_. ¿Has visto algún episodio?

—Unos cuantos, —dice Jensen. Tantea el fondo de su vaso con la pajita, persiguiendo las burbujas—. Entonces, supongo que no fueron con ellos con quienes saliste anoche.

Hay una pausa, Jensen ladea la cabeza, con un brillo burlón en los ojos aunque siga manteniendo una expresión seria. Jared se ruboriza y sonríe sin poder evitarlo. Se frota la nuca y se mete un puñado de patatas fritas en la boca para ganar tiempo antes de contestar.

—Ese fue Chad. Él es… ah… mi mejor amigo. También un auténtico cretino. Vosotros… bueno, probablemente no os llevaríais bien. —Jared se anima y añade—. Aunque puede que sí, porque en realidad es bastante guay, una vez que superas su tendencia a ser un poco gilipollas. No puede evitarlo. Es… _Chad_.

—¿Qué le has dicho sobre este trabajo? —Levanta una mano cuando Jared frunce ligeramente el ceño—. No pasa nada. Nadie ha dicho que tengas que mentir, ni se espera que lo hagas. Es que… tengo curiosidad. Chad sabe que estás haciendo de chófer de un prostituto, ¿verdad?

—Acompañante —dice Jared con firmeza.

—¿Le has dicho que soy acompañante? Ah.

— _Eres_ un acompañante —dice Jared. Tiene la mandíbula apretada, pero se las arregla para meterse otro puñado de patatas fritas en la boca y las mastica furiosamente.

Jensen le observa durante un segundo, sus ojos entrecerrados con cierta ironía. Está sentado más cómodamente en la mesa que en el coche, pero a Jared no le ha pasado desapercibido su leve respingo al sentarse. Frank no es el primer cliente que deja a Jensen un poco frágil, un poco marcado, pero de todos modos Jared siente una oleada de furia hacia él. Cada vez que cree que comprende lo que implica este trabajo, (es decir: permitir que follen a Jensen a cambio de dinero y al mismo tiempo lograr que permanezca en condiciones satisfactorias para repetirlo al día siguiente), sale a relucir algo que le recuerda a Jared lo jodido que es todo esto.

—No, no es así. Los acompañantes _acompañan_ a la gente a diferentes sitios y pueden prestar servicios adicionales, que pueden incluir follar, —dice Jensen—. Yo no acompaño a nadie más allá del dormitorio. —Ante la mirada contrita de Jared, la expresión de Jensen se suaviza, pasando de la ironía a algo casi parecido al afecto—. Jesús, Jared, —murmura, con las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas—. No tienes que sentir lástima por mí. Compadécete de esos pobres imbéciles que no son lo suficientemente atractivos como para que la gente les pague. —Termina su refresco y suelta un pequeño eructo de satisfacción—. Es muy amable por tu parte. Pero… _no_.

* * *

—Les encanté, —dice Chad—. Me adoraron, joder.

—Entonces, ¿la audición fue bien? —pregunta Jared. Se estira más en su sofá y equilibra el teléfono sobre su hombro mientras se esfuerza por alcanzar otra porción de pizza de la caja. Está fría, grasienta y asquerosa, pero recalentarla significaría ir a la cocina y a Jared no le molesta lo suficiente como para hacer el esfuerzo.

—No, fue una mierda, —dice Chad—. Pero el director me _quería_ para otro proyecto.

—¿Sí? ¿Haciendo qué?

—Chico malo de barrio con un interior de lo más sensible.

Jared se toma un momento para arrancar un trozo de tomate goteante de su pizza y lo deja caer en su boca. Se limpia los dedos en un cojín e intenta pensar en una forma de abordar el tema con tacto.

—¿No crees que tal vez te están encasillando? —dice finalmente.

—Me parece de puta madre si supone que me encasillan en un _papel_ , —dice Chad y Jared se encoge de hombros y la verdad es que no puede discutirlo—. ¿Y cómo va esa tensión sexual sin resolver entre Jensen y tú?

—¡Tío! —protesta Jared, indignado y horrorizado a la vez—. _No_ hay ninguna tensión sexual sin resolver entre él y yo. Déjate de gilipolleces de una vez.

—¿Eso significa que por fin te has puesto las pilas y te lo has follado? Espero que haya sido lo suficientemente decente como para ofrecer un descuento al personal. O que al menos el sexo haya valido la pena si no puedes pagar el alquiler este mes.

Brevemente, Jared considera asfixiarse con el cojín del sofá. Luego considera la posibilidad de asfixiar a Chad con el cojín del sofá, que es mucho mejor opción y algo que tendrá que tener en cuenta para la próxima vez.

—No es verdad. Ya, vale, puede que esté mínimamente colado por él, pero es que es _guapísimo_. Tendría que estar muerto para no estarlo. Eso no supone que…

—Háblame del tipo que vio hoy —dice Chad.

—¡Dios, era un completo cabrón! —explota Jared—. Sobón y bruto y… completamente _inapropiado_ y…

—Nunca has pensado que uno solo de los tipos de Jensen sea otra cosa que escoria, tío, —dice Chad—. Nunca has pensado que uno solo de ellos tenga derecho a follarse a Jensen. Y no creo que sea por la pasta. Afróntalo, Jared, tu flechazo es algo más serio que el simple hecho de admirar lo jodidamente guapo que crees que es.

A falta de una réplica adecuada, Jared se mete el trozo entero de pizza en la boca y se concentra en desear haber recalentado la maldita cosa, porque la vida ya es bastante chunga como para tener que comer pizza fría.

* * *

Tras esperar casi un año y haber perdido prácticamente toda esperanza, teniendo en cuenta que ella parecía feliz en su anterior relación, Jared encuentra de repente el valor para llamar a Sandy e invitarla a salir.

Bueno, encuentra el valor para marcar su número. Invitarla a salir puede llevarle un tiempo. Escucha sonar el teléfono y recorre la cocina, deseando que fuera más larga o que sus piernas fueran más cortas porque se está mareando de tanto dar vueltas.

—Hola, Jared, —dice cuando contesta. Parece un poco falta de aliento.

—Hola… ah, ¿es un buen momento? Puedo llamar luego.

—No, no, —dice ella—. Ahora está bien. —Se queda callada y luego dice— Ah… ¿cómo te va?

Incluso con eso, (la paciencia y la falta de apremio en su voz, la entonación que denota que simplemente está ofreciendo a Jared la opción de hablar si lo desea pero que si quiere quedarse ahí en silencio también está bien) Sandy demuestra lo increíble que es como ser humano. Así que Jared no puede entender por qué se siente como un capullo al invitarla a salir. _Intentando_ invitarla a salir. No quiere preguntarse de dónde ha salido ese impulso de tener una relación.

—Estoy en el gimnasio, —dice Sandy cuando a Jared no le salen las palabras—. Mañana me va a doler todo. Aun así, supongo que es parte del trabajo, ¿no? Una parte pésima y apestosa del trabajo, pero parte al fin y al cabo, ¿verdad?

—Eh, sí, ¿quieres-salir-a-tomar-una-copa? —Jared toma aire y añade, más despacio y con suerte con más coherencia—. Conmigo, quiero decir.

—¡Claro! ¿Cuándo tienes pensado? Ah… tengo una audición el viernes por la tarde, pero podríamos ir después.

—Sí, —dice Jared—. Quedamos así.

—Vale, excelente. Entonces, ¿sobre las 7? ¿En el sitio al que fuimos la última vez?

—Me parece genial, —dice Jared—. Lo estoy deseando.

Algún tiempo después de que la llamada telefónica haya terminado, Jared todavía está tratando de entender por qué se siente como un capullo por invitar a salir a la chica que le gusta, y por qué no todo el mundo es tan maravillosamente comprensivo, servicial y sin complicaciones como Sandy.

* * *

Jensen está de un extraño buen humor cuando Jared lo recoge, tarareando un tema de rock cañero de los 80 mientras se detiene a comprobar su reflejo en el espejo justo antes de que salir por la puerta. Se arregla unos mechones de pelo y Jared está lo suficientemente cerca como para poder oler el caro gel fijador que usa. En el coche, Jensen canta al ritmo de la radio y Jared tiene que seguir dedicándole sonrisas perplejas y afectuosas.

Después de veinte minutos, dice:

—Entonces… ¿buen día?

—La verdad es que no. Primero tenemos “Llámame señor”, seguido de “Llámame papá”. Me van a dar azotes hasta dejarme el culo en carne viva antes de que acabe el día.

Con inseguridad, (y sin gustarle en absoluto el hecho de que su cerebro le proporcione al instante, con gran detalle, su propia idea del aspecto que tendría el culo de Jensen con grandes huellas rojas por todas partes), Jared dice:

—Me acordaré de traerte un cojín para que te sientes en el camino de vuelta a casa. —Se aclara la garganta y añade—. En realidad, me refería al buen humor que pareces tener.

—Ah, eso. —Jensen parece reflexionar un momento y luego se encoge de hombros—. Se supone que tengo que hablar contigo de todos modos. Tengo un cliente este fin de semana. Serán un par de días fuera de la ciudad. Sam quiere que vengas y… Joder, no sé _qué_ es lo que quiere exactamente, pero le dije que probablemente tuvieras otras cosas que hacer este fin de semana y que yo podía encargarme de esto solo. —Dirige una mirada a Jared, como si esperara que éste reconociera al instante que tenía planes y que eso fuera el fin de la conversación.

—No, —dice Jared—. Puedo ir.

El buen humor de Jensen flaquea. Se frota la sien y frunce un poco el ceño. Luego niega con la cabeza.

—No, conozco a este tipo. Créeme, si no pudiera pagar, se lo haría gratis. Vamos, hombre, no dejes que eche a perder tus planes.

—De verdad, —dice Jared— está bien. Tengo una cita el viernes por la noche, pero probablemente me quedaría pasando el rato con los chicos el resto del tiempo.

—No es necesario.

—No hay problema. —Jared mira a Jensen y percibe el cabreo instalado en sus facciones. El buen humor parece eficazmente muerto y enterrado. Jared suspira y le sonríe—. Me mantendré apartado de tu camino. Probablemente ni siquiera tengas que verme si no quieres. Pero déjame hacer mi trabajo, Jen. Déjame estar ahí, por si acaso.

Jensen suelta un suspiro corto e irritado y vuelve la cara para mirar por la ventana. La mañana es brillante y clara, teñida de naranja. Hace calor y el sol aún no está alto en el cielo. El tráfico se intensifica y conducen en silencio durante un largo rato. Con una sensación opresiva, Jared empieza a sospechar que Jensen está realmente _enfurruñado_ con él, o como quiera que pueda llamarse a lo que está haciendo en disgustado silencio.

Entonces, sin siquiera volverse para mirarlo, Jensen dice:

—¿Tienes una cita?

Hay una leve nota de sorpresa en su voz y Jared siente que el calor le sube por la nuca, pero consigue encogerse de hombros y sonreír.

—Sí.

—Ah.

Cuando no dice nada más, Jared le lanza una mirada. Jensen le está mirando a su vez, con los labios curvados en una leve sonrisa y los ojos entrecerrados, pensativo. Jared levanta una ceja y Jensen refleja burlonamente el gesto.

—¿ _Ah_? —dice Jared—. ¿Qué se supone que significa _ah_? ¿ _Ah_ , bueno? ¿ _Ah_ , malo?

—Sólo… _Ah_.

—No hay un simple " _ah_ ", —insiste Jared, frunciendo los labios con exasperación—. _Ah_ siempre significa _algo_.

—Sí, significa… _Ah_ , —dice Jensen. Se encoge de hombros y se ríe mientras Jared se debate entre sonreír y fruncir el ceño—. Significa… _Ah_ , que de hecho tienes vida privada.

—Y tú eres un grano en el culo. Ahora que hemos abordado lo básico, ¿podemos olvidarlo?

—¡Oh, venga! Me sorprende que no seas solo Jared, el del coche, haciendo sus sudokus y acojonando a mis clientes. —Ante la mirada de asombro que le lanza Jared, Jensen dice—. ¡Los acojonas! Todos piensan que vas a irrumpir en cualquier momento para defender mi dudoso honor. Intento decirles que sólo eres un niño de Texas superdesarrollado, inofensivo como un cachorro, pero… ¿quién va a escucharme cuando te consideran malo, oscuro y peligroso?

—Uno de tres. Creo que los descriptores que buscas son “alto, moreno y guapo" —dice Jared con fingida cursilería(*).

—Eso también, —asiente Jensen como si nada y Jared parpadea, inseguro de si realmente lo ha dicho y de si sería darle demasiada importancia hacer que lo repita, más despacio y en voz alta—. Pero tienes que recordar que estos tipos que veo están paranoicos con que la gente se entere de mi existencia. Ninguno de ellos está entusiasmado con la posibilidad de que se sepa que…

—Que te están viendo, —completa Jared, mientras Jensen se queda indeciso. Piensa un segundo y luego añade—. ¿No te preocupa que te pillen?

—¿Te refieres a la policía? No lo sé. A veces, supongo. Aun así, ayuda conocer a la gente que conozco. Por ejemplo, "Llámame papá" es un juez. Tengo un par de policías de alto rango en la agenda, algunas otras personas útiles. No me preocupa demasiado. —Dirige a Jared una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Si me pillan, daré a los periodicuchos de cotilleo suficiente material para mantenerlos ocupados hasta el cambio de siglo.

—Eso es… ah, bueno eso es un seguro, supongo. —Hace una mueca y reajusta su mano sobre volante—. Y… ¿ _tú_ sales con alguien?

—A veces. Aunque no desde hace algún tiempo, —dice Jensen. Sonríe, pero no es una sonrisa especialmente feliz, más bien un movimiento de labios carente de humor—. Suele volverse muy incómodo rápidamente, ¿sabes?

Jared puede imaginarlo.

* * *

Al final del día, cuando le entrega a Jensen el cojín que ha comprado en la ciudad, Jensen se queda parado un segundo y lo mira fijamente. Atónito. Luego levanta la mirada hacia Jared y sonríe, lentamente y maravillado. Lo coloca en el asiento del coche antes de deslizarse dentro. Permanece en silencio durante un momento, tocando los flecos del cojín y luego enroscando las manos en su regazo, y Jared guarda silencio con mucho tacto.

Luego, en el cálido resplandor nebuloso de la primera hora de la tarde, Jensen mira a Jared y dice:

—Gracias, tío, —rebulle sobre el cojín y añade— supongo que la “compañía” no está tan mal.

* * *

Hacía mucho tiempo que Jared no tenía una cita, una cita de verdad. Más tiempo del que quisiera admitir. No se lo ha confesado a Chad, pero están tan unidos que sospecha que no es necesario. En cuanto a los consejos sobre cómo vestirse, Chad le ha advertido: “ponte cualquier cosa que no te haga parecer un tío super alto con cara de Smiley que quiere echar un polvo.” Lo que deja a Jared preguntándose qué porcentaje de su vestuario incluye tal cosa.

Finalmente se decide por unos vaqueros y una camiseta rosa pálido. _Espera_ que eso no provoque que Sandy salga corriendo en dirección contraria, pero no está muy seguro. Ella ya está en la barra cuando él llega y, por suerte, no sale corriendo, gritando, en otra dirección. Le sonríe desde el taburete sobre el que está encaramada, con las piernas balanceándose hacia delante y hacia atrás porque sus pies no llegan al suelo, y le hace señas para que se acerque a la mesa. Jared se sube al taburete y Sandy le acerca una botella de cerveza.

—¿Una cerveza vale? —pregunta Sandy—. No sabía qué pedirte si no.

—Una cerveza es _genial_ , —dice Jared—. Gracias.

Bebe un largo trago y luego baja la botella un poco cohibido cuando se da cuenta de que Sandy le está mirando. Con los destellos irregulares de la luz artificial y las sombras del bar es difícil distinguir si Sandy se está sonrojando o si es sólo el ahumado calor de la noche en su piel. Desvía la mirada y da un lento trago a su propia botella. Jared entiende entonces lo de "mirar a alguien beber", porque los labios de Sandy son brillantes y rosados alrededor del vaso y su garganta se ondula al tragar.

—¿Cómo fue la audición? —suelta Jared cuando Sandy vuelve a dejar la botella y le dirige una pequeña y tímida sonrisa.

—¡Oh, sí! Fue… bien, creo. No quiero gafarlo. —Se encoge de hombros y el tirante de encaje de su camiseta se desliza por su hombro bronceado, lo recoloca en su sitio—. Lo sabremos en un par de días, supongo. ¿Y tú? ¿Sigues haciendo de chófer?

—Sí, —dice Jared. Es algo demasiado relacionado con el “tema Jensen” y a Jared le gustaría mantener cierta distancia entre eso y Sandy. Tal vez unos cuantos miles de kilómetros de distancia—. Entonces, dejando a un lado cómo _fue_ en realidad, ¿para qué era la audición?

Sandy le mira un instante, su expresión es indescifrable y luego parpadea y dice:

—Película gore. Creo que mi personaje muere en los primeros cuarenta minutos. Decapitada con unas tijeras de podar.

—Vaya, —dice Jared, balanceándose en su taburete—. ¿A nadie le meten ya una bala entre los ojos?

—Demasiado rápido. No hay suficiente sangre, —y antes de que Jared pueda reaccionar, continúa— ¿Y qué tipo de coche conduces? —Ante la mirada vacía de Jared, aclara la pregunta— ¿Para tu trabajo? Supongo que no usas tu propio coche, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué no iba a poder usar mi propio coche?, —pregunta Jared—. ¿Insinúas que pasa algo con mi chica? Fue la primera amiga que hice aquí, ¿sabes?

Sandy se ríe y le da una palmadita indulgente en el brazo.

—En serio, —dice—. ¿Usas tu propio coche?

No parece que haya una forma fácil de que se olvide del tema. Jared lamenta no haberse inventado unos cuantos detalles sobre un trabajo de chófer perfectamente decente antes de llegar, porque ha sido capaz de contarle a Chad lo de Jensen y su profesión, pero no está seguro de poder decírselo a Sandy. Está bastante seguro de que descubrir que un tipo está, aunque sea indirectamente, involucrado con la prostitución, es algo que desanimaría a cualquiera. Da un trago a su cerveza y se encoge de hombros.

—Conduzco un Porsche Cayenne. Plateado.

Sandy hace un gesto impresionado con la boca y se inclina hacia él. Se aparta un mechón de pelo oscuro que le cae sobre la cara y levanta una ceja.

—Un Porsche. _Guay_. Debe ser alguien muy importante para poder permitirse un Porsche y un conductor a juego.

La pregunta es evidente en su tono.

—En realidad no. Sólo alguien rico. Y en L.A. no faltan precisamente de esos, ¿verdad? —Jared termina su cerveza y se levanta del taburete—. ¿Te traigo otra?

Sandy sonríe con impotencia y le coge la manga cuando empieza a pasar junto a ella. Lo atrae hacia sí y Jared puede oler el ligero perfume afrutado que lleva, puede sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Hay preocupación en sus ojos oscuros.

—Jared, no quiero ser pesada, pero… resulta raro que me esquives cada vez que intento preguntar por tu trabajo. Quiero decir, no hay ningún problema, ¿verdad? No estás… no te has metido en ningún lío, ¿verdad? Porque puedes decírmelo. Yo…

Jared se ríe y la rodea con un brazo, depositando un beso en su frente. Está bien. Es fácil.

—Todo va bien, —dice—. En serio.

Y eso, en ese momento, no parece una mentira, como tal vez esperaba.

N.T.:

Twink: palabra que describe a hombres jóvenes gay, delgados, esbeltos, lampiños y, generalmente, blancos. Probablemente el nombre se debe a los bollitos rellenos de crema _twinkies_.

Juego de palabras intraducible; “dark” puede significar tanto “oscuro, siniestro, misterioso” como “moreno”.

**Author's Note:**

> Si te ha gustado no dudes en decirlo. Si tienes sugerencias (constructivas) sobre la traducción me encantaría oírlas. Los kudos/comentarios en la página del/la autor@ hacen que se anime a escribir, aquí hacen que yo me anime a traducir ♥
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> EnTeSelene


End file.
